Schicksalhafte Begegnungen
by Thaya
Summary: Die Menschen auf der Erde führen ein ruhiges Leben, bis die Saiyajins dort auftauchen und einige von ihnen als Sklaven nehmen. Darunter auch Bulma und Chichi...


Schicksalhafte Begegnungen  
  
TEIL 1  
  
Eines Tages in den Weiten des Universums... "Man, war das mal wieder langweilig. Findet ihr nicht auch?", bemerkte Nappa gegenüber seinen beiden Kampfgefährten. "Ja, diesen Planeten zu erobern war ja ein Kinderspiel. Dein Vater wird mit uns zufrieden sein, Vegeta. Oder bist du da anderer Meinung?", hakte Radditz nach. "Lasst mich in Ruhe! Fliegen wir lieber wieder zurück und melden, dass wir den Auftrag ausgeführt haben." "Jaja, schon gut! Aber trotzdem denke ich, dass wir diesen Planeten teuer verkaufen können." Nach dieser kurzen Diskussionsrunde machten sich die 3 Saiyajins auf zu ihren Raumkapseln, um zurück nach Vegeta-sei zu fliegen.  
  
Unterdessen weit weg, auf einem Planeten namens Erde... Piep...piep...piep... Der Wecker klingelte und zeigte 8.15 Uhr an. Eigentlich war es ja noch relativ früh am Morgen, wenn man nicht zur Uni müsste... "Scheiße!!! Schon wieder verschlafen! Wieso kann mich auch keiner wecken?!" Blitzschnell sprang Bulma aus dem Bett, und rannte schnurstracks ins Bad. Dort angekommen, merkte sie, dass sie keine Klamotten hatte. Wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer und auf zum riesigen Kleiderschrank. "Verdammt, was zieh ich heut nur an? Ha, jetzt weiß ich´s! Meine hellblaue Schlagjeans und dazu mein schwarzes Top. Ja genau! Jetzt aber schnell!" So rannte Bulma wieder zurück ins Bad, zog sich an und legte noch ein bisschen Make-up auf. Anschließend flitzte sie in die Küche, wo sie von ihrer Mutter freundlich begrüßt wurde. "Guten morgen, mein Schatz. Gut geschlafen?" "Ja, zu gut! Du weißt genau, dass ich zur Uni muss! Warum weckst du mich nicht?" "Huch, hab ich ganz vergessen. Dein Vater und ich hatten heute morgen noch was zu erledigen. Dich wird sicher interessieren, dass wir..." "Ich hab keine Zeit mehr! Bis heut Nachmittag!" So schnappte sich Bulma ihr Frühstück und verschwand so schnell wie der Blitz aus dem Haus. Zum Glück hatte sie nicht allzu viel verschlafen. Auf dem Weg zur Uni traf sie ihre beste Freundin Chichi. "Guten Morgen, Bulma!" "Morgen Chichi." "Na, fit für die Uni? Heute haben wir ja die letzten Prüfungen. Dann endlich kein Stress mehr..." "Ja, Chichi, da hast du recht. Dann kann ich mir endlich einen Freund suchen. Kein Lernen mehr... Ach, wird das schön." "Hoffentlich fallen wir auch nicht durch. Aber du sicher nicht. Du bist ja ein Genie!", witzelte Chichi, obwohl es stimmte. Ihrem Vater gehört ja immerhin die Capsule Corporation. "Übertreib nicht! Du bist auch nicht dumm, wie andere..." "Danke, jetzt aber schnell, sonst kommen wir zu spät!" So machten sich die beiden Freundinnen auf den Weg zum letzten Uni-Besuch.  
  
Unterdessen waren Vegeta, Nappa und Radditz wieder auf Vegeta-sei angekommen. "Seid willkommen, Prinz Vegeta! Euer Vater erwartet euch bereits. Er wartet im Thronsaal." "Nappa, Radditz ihr kommt auch mit!" Die 3 begaben sich also ins Schloss. "Prinz Vegeta, Nappa und Radditz sind zurück! Öffnet die Tore!", rief einer der Wachleute. Die Tore wurden geöffnet und gewährten den 3 somit Durchgang. Sie gingen die langen Korridore entlang, bis sie vor einer riesigen Tür standen, deren Ränder mit Gold verziert waren. Die Wachleute öffneten diese und gingen zur Seite, damit die Saiyajins in den Thronsaal gelangen konnten. "Schön, dass ihr zurück seid. Ich hörte bereits gutes. Wir haben auch schon einen Interessenten für diesen Planeten. Er ist bereit uns eine Menge dafür zu zahlen.", begrüßte Der König die drei Saiyajins. "Schön Vater, aber warum sollten wir herkommen?", fragte Vegeta seinen Vater. "Ich habe schon einen neuen Auftrag. Es handelt sich um einen Planeten mit Namen Erde. Für diesen Planeten könnten wir noch mehr bekommen. Ich möchte, dass ihr aber noch auf Kakarott und Tales wartet. Dann könnt ihr euch auf den Weg machen." "Warum kann ich nicht mit? Ich kann genauso gut kämpfen wie die!", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten. Es handelte sich dabei um eine junge Frau mit einer schlanken Figur, schwarzen Augen, langen dunkel-lila Haaren und einer etwas freizügigen Kleidung, die aus einen eng anliegenden kurzen Top, einem Minirock und Stiefeln, die bis über die Knie reichten, bestand. Vegeta erkannte sie sofort. "Tja, Schwesterchen, das ist nichts für kleine Mädchen!" "Du bist immer so fies! Sag doch auch mal was, Vater!" König Vegeta allerdings lies das kalt. "Streitet euch gefälligst draußen weiter! Ich lass euch Bescheid geben, wenn die beiden da sind." Damit war das Gespräch beendet. So begaben sich die überflüssigen Saiyajins aus dem Thronsaal. Radditz und Nappa gingen auf das Trainingsgelände zu und Vegeta wollte seine Ruhe haben, wurde allerdings von seiner ach so geliebten Schwester verfolgt. "Na, Brüderchen, wieder mal schlechte Laune? Wäre ja mal was Neues, wenn´s nicht so wäre.." "Halt endlich deine Klappe, Miyabi! Merkst du nicht, das du störst?!" Vegetas Laune war nun endgültig auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt. "Jaja, ist schon gut. Aber sag mal, kannst du da nicht irgendwas machen? Ich würde so gerne mit. Vielleicht gibt´s auf diesem Planeten ja auch ein paar hübsche junge Männer..." "Immer nur die Kerle im Kopf, was? Vielleicht könnte ich da schon was machen... Aber nicht ohne kleine Gegenleistung..." "WAS? Du spinnst wohl? Vergiss nicht, dass ich deine Schwester bin. Ich bin immerhin die Prinzessin dieses Planeten!" Miyabi reichte es nun wirklich. "Du scheinst auch etwas vergessen zu haben. Ich bin der Thronfolger, nicht du! Also stehe ich immer noch über dir. Also was ist nun, willst du mit oder nicht?" Vegeta wurde nun langsam ungeduldig. "JA, natürlich will ich mit. Also sag schon. Was willst du als Gegenleistung von mir?" "Das wäre ein bisschen einfach, findest du nicht? Ich sag´s dir erst hinterher. So ist´s lustiger." Vegeta musste sich wirklich das Lachen verkneifen. Aber seine kleine Schwester sah so blöd aus. Die Wut stand ihr richtig ins Gesicht geschrieben. Knallrot war sie. "Du elender Scheißkerl! Das macht dir wohl auch noch Spaß? Aber eins verspreche ich dir... Wenn wir auf der Erde sind kannst du dein blaues Wunder erleben!" Immer noch von Wut gepackt stürmte Miyabi davon, während sich ihr Bruder vor Lachen kringelte. "Man ist die lustig. Was soll ich mir jetzt eigentlich ausdenken? Ich wollte sie doch nur verarschen. Das sie so reagiert, wundert mich schon, aber na ja. Vielleicht sag ich ihr hinterher noch, dass ich eigentlich keine Gegenleistung von ihr will. Die glaubt ja nicht ernsthaft, dass ich so was machen würde!" Auch wenn sich Miyabi und Vegeta immer stritten, wenn die Gelegenheit dazu da war, liebte Vegeta seine Schwester. Er würde auch nie zulassen, dass ihr was passiert, denn sie ist ja immerhin seine kleine Schwester. Beide hatten jedoch nicht bemerkt, dass sie von einer Gestalt beobachtet wurden. Diese kam nun aus ihrem Versteck und ging auf Vegeta zu...  
  
ENDE TEIL 1  
  
TEIL 2  
  
Diese kam nun aus ihrem Versteck und ging auf Vegeta zu... Der bemerkte jetzt aber, dass eine Person hinter ihm war und drehte sich um. "Kakarott, schon zurück?", Vegeta wunderte sich, dass sein bester Freund jetzt schon von seiner Mission zurück war, da er und sein Zwillingsbruder Tales erst in 4 Stunden erwartet wurden. "Na wonach sieht's denn sonst aus? Ging schneller, als wir dachten. Tales meldet uns gerade bei deinem Vater zurück. Gibt's irgendwas neues?", fragte der hochgewachsene Saiyajin, dessen schwarze Haare eher einer Palme glichen, da sie von seinem Kopf wirr abstanden. "Ja, es gibt Neuigkeiten. Mein Vater hat uns einen neuen Auftrag zukommen lassen. Ein Planet namens Erde. Hab noch nie was davon gehört. Aber auch egal. Auf jeden Fall sollen du, Tales, Radditz, Nappa und ich diesen Planeten erobern, da wir sehr viel dafür kriegen könnten." "Erde? Kenn ich auch nicht. Warum sollen gleich so viele diesen Planeten erobern?" "Weiß ich doch nicht, wahrscheinlich will er einfach auf Nummer sich gehen. Ach, ehe ich´s vergesse, meine Schwester hat mich solange genervt, bis sie auch mitgehen durfte. Also darf ich auch noch Babysitter spielen..." "Warum ärgerst du sie immer? Immerhin ist sie doch deine kleine Schwester. Und es wird bestimmt lustig, wenn sie mitkommt, oder Vegeta?" "Wieso nehmt ihr sie alle in Schutz? Ach, vergiss es. Lass uns lieber noch ein bisschen trainieren, bevor wir aufbrechen." "Einverstanden." So gingen Vegeta und Kakarott Richtung Trainingsräume, um sich auf die Eroberung der Erde vorzubereiten. Vegeta gehörte zu den stärksten Kämpfern auf diesem Planeten, genauso Kakarott. Wahrscheinlich waren die beiden sogar die Stärksten. Deshalb trainieren wahrscheinlich auch immer nur die beiden zusammen, um ebenbürtige Gegner zu haben.  
  
So verging die Zeit auf Vegeta-sei, ebenso auf der Erde...  
  
Chichi und Bulma hatten es endlich geschafft. Sie waren ab sofort wieder frei und hatten keinen Stress mehr... "Juchhu, endlich frei! Nie mehr Uni! Ist doch toll oder, Rook?" "Ja für dich sicherlich. Wir müssen ja auch nicht arbeiten gehen. Wir wohnen ja schon in der größten Firma der Welt, die wir später mal erben werden." Es war Sommer. Ideal zum shoppen gehen und anschließend vielleicht ins Schwimmbad oder einfach ins Cafe zu gehen und sich einen Eisbecher zu gönnen. Allerdings war es auch ziemlich heiß, zu heiß. Die beiden Geschwister gingen die Einkaufstraße entlang, bis plötzlich Bulma, die jüngere von beiden, mit einer komischen blau-grünen Haarfarbe, vor einem Schaufenster stehen blieb. "Was hast du denn jetzt gesehen? Hast du nicht schon genug eingekauft?", fragte ihr älterer Bruder Rook, mit der gleichen, komischen Haarfarbe und einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Es war schon wirklich komisch. Bulma nahm ihren Bruder immer zum shoppen mit, allerdings nur, damit er ihre gekauften Sachen durch die Gegend schleppen durfte.. "Ach Rook... Ich träume davon, irgendwann mal in weiß zu heiraten... Du nicht auch?" Erst jetzt bemerkte ihr Bruder, dass sie vor einem Geschäft für Brautmoden stand und eines der vielen schönen Kleider anhimmelte. "Heiraten ist nichts für mich. Aber du hast mir schon immer die Ohren voll gejammert, dass du irgendwann mal heiraten willst. Such du dir erst mal einen Freund, bevor du daran denkst." "Du hast recht. Aber heutzutage den Richtigen zu finden ist auch wie einen Sechser im Lotto zu haben... Leider." "Wolltest du nicht noch bei Chichi vorbei?" "Nein, die ist doch mit ihrem Vater im Urlaub und kommt erst in 2 Wochen wieder. Ich denke sie liegt jetzt bestimmt am Strand und lässt sich so richtig schön bräunen. Ihr Vater wollte, glaube ich, auf irgend so eine tropische Insel im Ozean. Kein Wunder, dass Chichi sofort ja gesagt hat. Aber genug geplaudert. Lass uns lieber nach Hause gehen." "Ok. Und halt bitte nicht mehr vor irgendwelchen Klamottenläden an. Das wird mir nämlich langsam zu schwer." Rook hatte nämlich schon 5 volle Taschen zu schleppen... Unterdessen bei Chichi... Die lag genüsslich in der Sonne und ließ sich bräunen. "Ach, Bulma tut mir leid. Hier ist es einfach traumhaft. Eine Karte habe ich ihr ja schon geschrieben. Sie ist bestimmt mit Rook wieder mal auf großer Shoppingtour." Bei dem Gedanken an Rook musste Chichi lächeln. Sie hatte sich nämlich ein klein wenig in Bulma´s großen Bruder verliebt. Er war einfach nur zu süß. Diese blau-grünen Haare waren dieselben, wie bei seiner Schwester, nur das sie ziemlich zerzaust waren. Er war auch durchtrainiert, das sah man ihm an. Rook hatte keine Freundin, das wusste Chichi. Er hing die meiste Zeit mit seiner Schwester rum und wenn nicht, dann meistens mit seinen Kumpels. Komisch waren die ja. Sie gehörten zu einer Straßengang. Rook war manchmal auch dabei, aber nicht sehr oft. Doch Chichi´s Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, da ein Kellner mit einem vollen Tablett Getränke bei ihr stand. Sie nahm sich ein großes Glas Saft und nickte dem Kellner kurz zu, um sich zu bedanken. Nun wollte sie einfach nur noch ihren Urlaub genießen. Vielleicht würde sie Bulma heute Abend mal anrufen, um zu erfahren, was es neues gab. Bulma und Rook waren unterdessen wieder bei der Capsule Corporation angekommen. "Hach, wieder zu Hause. Bringst du meine Sachen noch kurz auf mein Zimmer?" "Ja, mir bleibt ja wohl auch nichts anderes übrig, wenn ich den Scheiß wieder los werden will." "Hey, das ist kein Scheiß. Pass auf was du in meiner Gegenwart über meine topmodischen Klamotten sagst." "Jaja, ist ja gut, mach lieber mal den Fernseher an. Ich will wissen, was es Neues gibt." Während Rook nach oben ging, um endlich den "Scheiß", wie er es so liebevoll nannte, loszuwerden, machte Bulma den Fernseher an und schaltete gleich auf einen Nachrichtensender. "Mein Gott (Dende). Sogar auf Nachrichtensendern muss Werbung laufen.", regte sich Bulma gerade auf, als ihr Bruder wieder die Treppe runterkam, genau pünktlich, denn in diesem Moment erschien eine kleine Frau auf der Bildfläche und begann die aktuellen Nachrichten vorzulesen. "Guten Tag. Hier nun die aktuellen Nachrichten: Im Osten der Welt herrscht zu Zeit eine noch andauernde Hitze ohne Regen, während im Westen die Länder von Überschwemmungen, Tornados und anderen schweren Naturkatastrophen heimgesucht werden. Das Klima auf der ganzen Welt scheint komplett aus den Fugen geraten zu sein, jedoch gibt es auch einen Lichtblick. Die Meteorologen geben für fast alle Regionen Entwarnung, die in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen eintreten soll. Nun zu den Regionalnachrichten: Hierzulande erreichte die Temperatur Höchstwerte. Man meldete um die Mittagszeit fast 38°C. Wie viele von Ihnen sicher nachvollziehen können, war es hier selten so heiß. Kommen wir nun noch kurz zum Sport...", doch soweit kam die Gute nicht mehr, da der Fernseher schon wieder ausgeschalten wurde. "Man, ihre Klimakatastrophen kann ich langsam nicht mehr hören.", meckerte Rook wieder rum. "Ja, ist aber schon komisch, das die Welt so verrückt spielt. Aber weißt du was? Hier könnte langsam mal was aufregendes passieren! Findest du nicht auch?", erwiderte seine kleine Schwester daraufhin. "Soll ein Krieg ausbrechen, oder was stellst du dir unter Aufregendes so vor?" "Na das nicht gerade, aber so was wär schon nicht schlecht..." "Du hast sicher einen Sonnenstich gekriegt. Naja ich geh dann mal zu meinen Kumpels. Rechne nicht vor heute Abend mit mir. Sag Mum und Dad noch Bescheid. Tschö." Und damit war Rook verschwunden. "Tja, da ich alleine zu Hause bin... zieh ich mir am besten einen Bikini an und spring mal schnell in den Pool. Ja genau das werde ich machen." Und schon war Bulma oben verschwunden, kramte sich einen weinroten Triangelbikini aus dem Schrank, zog sich um und legte sich dann raus auf eine Liege vor dem hauseigenen Pool...  
  
In derselben Zeit auf Vegeta-sei...  
  
Vegeta, Kakarott, Radditz, Tales und Nappa waren im Thronsaal und bekamen soeben den Auftrag, die Erde zu erobern, von König Vegeta noch einmal näher erläutert. "Also ihr werdet alle Bewohner dieses Planeten auslöschen und passt ja auf, dass ihr nicht zu viel von der Umgebung zerstört. Und nehmt noch etwa 20 dieser Bewohner als Sklaven mit. Verstanden?" "Ja, alles verstanden. Wir machen uns dann auf den Weg. Wie lange wird eigentlich der Hinflug dauern?", fragte Kakarott den König. "Nun so ca. 4 Wochen wurden berechnet. Draußen steht das Raumschiff schon bereit. Geht dann." "Jawohl.", kam es im Chor von den Saiyajins und sie begaben sich aus dem Thronsaal in Richtung Raumschiff. "Ich muss noch schnell was erledigen. Ich komme dann noch nach.", meldete sich Vegeta kurz zu Wort und entfernte sich von der Gruppe. Nur Kakarott wusste, dass er seine Schwester noch holen muss. Der Prinz indes ging die langen, dunklen Korridore des Palastes entlang und blieb dann vor einer großen Tür stehen. Er klopfte und kurz darauf kam ein dunkel-lila Kopf zum Vorschein. "Komm wir müssen jetzt, sonst bleibst du da." "Ich komme ja schon Brüderchen. Wie lange dauert der Flug?" "4 Wochen. Beeilung." Das war alles, was ihr Bruder sagte. Doch noch bevor Miyabi etwas erwidern konnte standen sie schon vor dem Raumschiff, vor dem die anderen schon warteten. "Vegeta, das ist doch nicht etwa dein ernst?! Deine Schwester kommt mit uns?" Tales und Radditz beschwerten sich lautstark, da Reisen mit Miyabi bis jetzt noch immer im Chaos endeten. Nur Nappa schien hoch erfreut zu sein, Miyabi zu sehen, was er aber geschickt zu verstecken wusste. Doch Vegeta, der diese Mission leitetet ergriff schon das Wort. "Ihr kennt den Auftrag, also lasst uns fliegen und das schnell hinter uns bringen." So begaben sich die mittlerweile 6 Saiyajins ins Raumschiff und starteten ihren Flug Richtung Erde. Ohne zu wissen, was sie dort erwarten würde...  
  
ENDE TEIL 2  
  
TEIL 3  
  
Ein Ruck ging durch das Raumschiff- ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie Vegeta-sei verlassen hatten. 4 Wochen lang nur in diesem Raumschiff... Das konnte ja lustig werden, besonders da Miyabi, Vegetas Schwester, mit an Bord war. Mit einem leichten Schaudern erinnerte sich Vegeta, der aus einem der vielen Bullaugen in die unendliche Schwärze sah, noch an eine Mission, die schon länger zurück lag. Damals hatte sie noch mitgedurft. Ja, noch... Sie, das heißt er selber, Nappa und Miyabi, hatten den Auftrag bekommen, den Planeten Quiproquo zu erobern, die dortige Bevölkerung zu vernichten und so viele wertvolle Schätze wie möglich mitgehen zu lassen. Die Bewohner waren ein sehr schwaches Völkchen. Vom Kämpfen hatte sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung. So kam es also, dass sie auf diesem Planeten landeten, um ihre Mission zu erfüllen. "Naja, sieht ja ganz nett aus hier.", bemerkte Nappa, der als erster ausstieg. Vegeta folgte kurz darauf, doch Miyabi ließ sich erst mal mehr Zeit. Die Landung mit der Raumkapsel war, ihrer Meinung nach, etwas zu schmerzhaft ausgefallen. (Man denke dabei an ihr wichtigstes Körperteil, ihren Allerwertesten.) Nach Ach und Krach stieg sie dann doch noch aus. "Iieh, ist der Planet hässlich. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie die Bewohner aussehen..." Das war alles, was Miyabi im ersten Moment rausbrachte. Ihr Bruder, leicht gereizt erwiderte darauf nur "Nun hab dich nicht so. Dachtest du dieser Planet würde für sein Aussehen nen Preis kriegen? Und beweg endlich deinen Arsch. Ich hab keine Lust hier zu vergammeln." Was blieb Miyabi auch anderes übrig? Mehr oder weniger widerwillig setzten sich die 3 also in Bewegung. Viele Bewohner hatte dieser Planet nicht gerade, er war auch ziemlich klein. Es gab nur eine Stadt auf dem gesamten Planeten. Die aber war dafür riesig. Schon bald hatten sie Ruee, die Stadt, erreicht. Die Saiyajins wurden von den Bewohnern freundlich empfangen, da diese dachten, sie kämen als Freunde. Doch das sollte ein großer Irrtum sein. Die Quiproquoiner waren kleine Lebewesen, die sehr freundlich aussahen. Sie hatten eine gelb-grüne Hautfarbe, keine Haare, aber dafür 3 Augen nebeneinander und an jeder hand hatten sie 7 Finger. Sie trugen Kleidung, die auf der Erde im Mittelalter getragen wurde. Nappa richtete seine hand nach oben und schon gab es eine riesige Explosion. Die Quiproquoiner rechneten nicht damit, doch was auch die Saiyajins nicht über dieses Volk wussten war, dass sie eine technische Geheimwaffe hatten, die eine sehr große Kraft besaß. Der Anführer, der ein wenig größer war, als die übrigen, zog in diesem Moment diese Waffe, was Vegeta, Nappa und Miyabi nicht sehen konnten, da sich der Rauch der Explosion noch nicht verzogen hatte. Nappa und Vegeta spürten die Energie, doch Miyabi ahnte von alldem nichts. Sie blieb seelenruhig stehen und der Strahl der Waffe kam immer weiter auf sie zu... Und traf sie auch. Miyabi flog nach hinten und blieb liegen. Entsetzt starrten Vegeta und Nappa auf ihren Körper, der scheinbar leblos am Boden lag. Doch sie war noch am leben. Nur bewusstlos. Die beiden anderen Saiyajins konnten sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und schossen einen Ki-Ball nach dem anderen auf Ruee und ihre Bewohner, bis keiner von ihnen mehr am leben war. Anschließend rannte Vegeta sofort zu seiner Schwester, um nach ihr zu sehen. Sie war immer noch bewusstlos. "Keiner ist mehr am leben.", berichtete Nappa, der die Gegend noch einmal ausgiebig erkundet hatte. "Dann lass uns zurück nach Vegeta-sei fliegen. Sie gaben einen Funkspruch an ihre drei Raumkapseln, die auch dann sofort erschienen. Nappa öffnete Miyabis Kapsel und Vegeta legte sie hinein und setzte ihr auch noch das Beatmungsgerät auf den Mund. Er gab noch schnell die Koordinaten von Vegeta-sei ein und schon schloss sich ihre Kapsel und flog los. Die beiden Männer stiegen nun auch in ihre Raumkapseln und flogen hinterher. Auf Vegeta-sei dann wieder angekommen wurde die junge Prinzessin gleich auf die Krankenstation gebracht, wo sie 2 Stunden später aufwachte. Doch dann kam der Schock... Der Strahl hatte keine totbringende Wirkung auf ihre Opfer, sondern sie verhielten sich dann wie Kleinkinder oder Babies! Dummerweise stand Vegeta gerade in diesem Augenblick neben Miyabis Bett... Miyabi sah so in Vegeta nicht ihren älteren Bruder, sondern viel mehr ihren Papa! Sie warf sich ihm um den Hals und knutschte ihn ab so gut es ging... So ging das dann noch 2 Monate, bis man endlich ein Mittel gegen den Strahl gefunden hatte. Man verabreichte es ihr und nach 1 Woche war sie wieder normal. Das waren die wahrscheinlich schlimmsten 2 Monate in Vegetas Leben... "Woran denkst du, Vegeta?" Es war Kakarott, der nun neben dem Prinzen erschien. "An nichts. Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren." "Na, wenn das so ist, dann gehe ich mal wieder." Kakarott entfernte sich wieder und das Raumschiff war immer noch auf dem langen weg zur Erde...  
  
In einer der vielen dunklen Gassen der Westlichen Hauptstadt trafen sich 5 Typen. Alle sahen ziemlich wütend aus, bis auf einen... Rook. "Wo warst du gestern? Für den Überfall hätten wir deine Hilfe recht gut gebrauchen können.", meldete sich eine raue Stimme zu Wort. "Ich hab euch schon lange gesagt, dass ich bei euren krummen Dingern nicht mitmache." "Da du so eine Einstellung zu uns hast, brauchen wir dich auch nicht mehr in der Gang. Los, schnappt ihn euch!" Und schon stürzen sich 3 der Personen auf Rook. Sie waren schwächer als er. Immerhin trainierte er viel. Er beherrschte viele Kampfsportarten. Allzu schwere Gegner würden es ja schon nicht werden. Der Kampf begann und einer der Typen lag schon bewusstlos am Boden. Rook hatte ihm voll eine auf die Fresse verpasst. Das saß. Auch die anderen beiden waren nicht das große Problem. Kurz nach dem ersten, lagen auch diese beiden bewusstlos am Boden. Jack, der Anführer der Gang, war da schon eine härtere Nuss, die man zu knacken hatte. "Nanana. Geht man so mit alten Kumpeln um, Rook?" "Ihr wart schon länger nicht mehr meine Kumpel. Das wusstest du genau. Aber heute erlebst du noch dein Blaues Wunder, Jack." "Na da bin ich mal gespannt." Beide gingen in Kampfposition und lieferten sich darauf einen harten Kampf. Beide Seiten mussten ganz schön einstecken. Doch nach einiger Zeit gewann Rook die Oberhand und Jack lag, durch einen schönen Kinnhaken von Rook, am Boden. Das hatte er davon. Rook wusste von Anfang an, dass er stärker sein würde. Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, als er plötzlich von hinten, von Jack, noch einmal angegriffen wurde. "Du verdammter Mistkerl. Ich bring dich um.", rief Jack noch, bevor Rook ihm einen gezielten Tritt in die Magengegend versetzte und ihn so endgültig aufs Glatteis schickte. "Warst trotzdem ganz schön zäh, Jack. Alle Achtung. Mist, tut das weh." Der junge Mann, mit den blau-grünen Haaren hatte einige Schürfwunden und eine größere Verletzung an der Schläfe davongetragen. Seine Schwester wird ausrasten, wenn sie ihn so sieht. Aber wahrscheinlich war das das letzte Mal. Er gehörte jetzt nicht mehr zu einer Straßengang. Nein, jetzt war er wieder frei und konnte sein Leben in vollen Zügen genießen. In der CC... "Verdammt, wo bleibt er nur? So spät kommt er selten nach Hause." Bulma machte sich große Sorgen um ihren großen Bruder. Es war schon nach 2 Uhr. So spät kommt er sonst eigentlich nicht nach Hause. Doch jäh in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich auch schon die Haustür. "Rook! Endlich bist du... Mein Gott! Wie siehst du denn aus? Was ist passiert?" "Ach halb so wild. Ich hab nur gerade mit meiner alten Gang abgeschlossen... Könntest du mich trotzdem verarzten?" "Na sicher. Komm mit." Sie gingen beide ins Badezimmer, wo Bulma den Verbandskasten holte. Sie desinfizierte die blutigen Stellen, schmierte Salbe darauf und verband sie. "Also ziehst du jetzt nicht mehr mit denen um die Häuser?" "Nein, jetzt kannst du den ganzen Tag mit mir einkaufen gehen und ich kann deinen Scheiß schleppen." Dafür erntete er allerdings nur böse Blicke seiner Schwester. "Werd mal nicht frech, Freundchen. Ich kann auch anders. Chichi hat übrigens angerufen. Ihr Vater wurde plötzlich krank und sie kommt schon früher aus dem Urlaub zurück. Wahrscheinlich schon morgen Abend. Sie ruft aber noch mal an und sagt mir die genaue Zeit. Ich hol sie dann vom Flughafen ab. Willst du mit?" "Warum nicht? Einverstanden." "Hast du noch Hunger? Ich hab Spaghetti gemacht. Kann dir ja ein paar aufwärmen." "Ja, ich sterbe sonst noch vor Hunger." Die Geschwister verließen darauf das Bad und schlenderten in die Küche, die die Größe einer Hotelküche besaß. Rook setzte sich an den Riesentisch und seine kleine Schwester ging zum Herd. Doch noch bevor Bulma damit anfangen konnte, die Spaghetti für ihren Bruder warm zu machen...  
  
ENDE TEIL 3  
  
TEIL 4  
  
... klingelte das Telefon. "Wer kann denn das noch so spät sein?" Mit fragendem Blick ging Bulma zum Telefon und nahm den Hörer ab. "Hallo, Bulma Briefs hier... Ach hallo Mama... Was, warum denn?... Na, wenn's nicht anders geht... Meldet euch dann ab und zu mal, ja?... Natürlich kommen wir zurecht... Tja, dann bis bald... Ja... Tschüs... Ach und grüß Papa noch schön... Ja, von Rook auch... Bye." Und damit war das Telefonat beendet. Rook blickte schon in die Richtung seiner Schwester, da jetzt gleich ein ausführlicher Bericht folgen würde. "Also, das war Mum. Du weißt doch, dass sie und Dad in Nevada sind und ein Projekt beaufsichtigen und anschließend vorführen müssen. Tja, Mum hat gesagt, dass sie wohl noch über einen Monat länger dort bleiben müssen. Es gibt wohl irgendwelche kleineren Schwierigkeiten, von denen sie nicht gesagt hat, um was es eigentlich genau geht. Das war's. Und ich soll noch schöne Grüße von ihr und Dad ausrichten." "Ach, die haben's ja gut. So lange Urlaub und wir müssen hier zu Hause vergammeln. Ist schon ziemlich ungerecht." "Was regst du dich eigentlich so künstlich auf? Einen Monat mit deiner kleinen und vor allem lieben Schwester zu Hause... Was willst du denn mehr?" "..." Eine wirkliche Antwort wusste Rook darauf nicht. Bulma registrierte das als Bestätigung und dass sie recht hatte. "Na, dann will ich mal dein Essen warm machen, bevor du noch vom Stuhl kippst." Also machte Bulma nun endlich Abendessen für ihren demolierten Bruder. Unterdessen bei Chichi... Die saß mit ihrem Vater im Flugzeug, welches wieder in Richtung Westliche Hauptstadt flog. "Keine Sorge Papa. Wir werden bald wieder zu Hause landen. Dann kannst du dich erst mal erholen." "Das wollte ich eigentlich im Urlaub..." "Sicher war etwas mit dem Buffet nicht in Ordnung. Sonst hättest du nicht solche Magenkrämpfe." "Nein. Das Buffet war bestimmt in Ordnung. Immerhin hatten wir ein 5-Sterne Hotel. Ich hab sicherlich was gegessen, was mir jetzt einfach schwer im Magen liegt." "Ja vielleicht. Was Bulma wohl gerade macht? Und was wird Rook wohl jetzt machen?" "Möchten Sie noch etwas trinken?", meldete sich gerade eine der vielen hübschen und vor allem jungen Stewardessen. "Könnten Sie meinem Vater vielleicht einen Tee machen? Ich hätte gern eine Cola." "Das ist kein Problem. Kann ich sonst noch irgendetwas für Sie tun?" "Nein, erst mal nicht. Danke." Es würde wohl noch einige Stunden dauern, bis sie wieder zu Hause waren. So vergingen die Stunden... Es war mittlerweile schon wieder 9 Uhr morgens.  
  
Wieder in der CC. Bulma fuchtelte gerade mit dem Staubsauger rum, als ihr Handy klingelte. "Rook! Geh du mal ran. Ich kann jetzt nicht." "Tst, immer muss ich für sie springen. Was ist denn so schwer daran, mal eben den Staubsauger für ne Minute abzuschalten. Ja, hallo? Wer ist da?" "Rook? Bist du`s? Hier ist Chichi. Wir sind gerade zwischengelandet. Wir kommen heute gegen 14 Uhr an. Sagst du Bulma bitte Bescheid?" "Ja , mach ich. Ich werde euch wahrscheinlich mit abholen. Bis dann. Tschüss." "Ja, tschüss." Beide hatten aufgelegt. "Juchhu!!! Rook kommt mit. Super!!!" Chichi freute sich ihres Lebens, als ihr Vater kam. "Los, das Flugzeug ist schon gelandet, wir müssen dann zusteigen. Beeil dich." "Ja, ich komme." In knapp 5 Stunden würden sie also wieder in der Westlichen Hauptstadt sein. Und Chichi würde vor allem Rook wieder sehen...  
  
Inzwischen in den Weiten des Universums...  
  
"Hach, ist mir langweilig. Hätte ich das gewusst, wäre ich zu Hause geblieben." Miyabi war gerade voll damit beschäftigt, Radditz auf die Nerven zu gehen. Dies gelang ihr auch ganz gut. "Wärst du besser mal zu Hause geblieben..." "Was soll das schon wieder heißen, hä?" "Ach, nichts... Gehen wir lieber mal zu den anderen und schauen, was sie machen." "Nö, das ist mir auch zu langweilig. Schade, dass Vermillion nicht mitgekommen ist... Mit ihm wäre es hier viel lustiger..." "Was plaudert ihr da schon wieder?" Tales gesellte sich gerade zu den beiden. "Ach, Tales! Willst du mit mir nicht ein bisschen im Raumschiff rumlaufen? Mit Radditz ist es sooo langweilig." "Naja, wenn du willst. Komm." So gingen Miyabi und Tales von dannen und ließen einen verdutzten Radditz zurück. "Wieso will Miyabi, dass Vermillion hier ist? Sollte sie etwa in ihn... Nein, also das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen... Oder doch?" "Scheint ja höchst interessant zu sein. Oder warum solltest du sonst als Baum hier rumstehen?" "Ach, Vegeta. Ich hab grad über deine Schwester nachgedacht." "Hast dich wohl in sie verknallt? Davon sollte ich dir allerdings abraten..." "Quatsch! Ich glaub deine Schwester ist verliebt." "Ach, ja? Und in wen, wenn ich fragen darf? Der tut mir ja jetzt schon leid..." "Sie hat so was gesagt von wegen, hier wäre es langweilig und das es bestimmt viel lustiger wäre, wenn Vermillion hier wäre." "Vermillion? Na das wird überhaupt nichts. Außerdem weiß sie, dass Vermillion nur einer ist, der die Weiber nur mal schnell für eine Nacht braucht. Er ist dafür bekannt." "Ich weiß. Aber vielleicht mag sie gerade das an ihm so besonders. Miyabi will vielleicht anderen beweisen, dass Vermillion auch anders sein kann." "Nie und nimmer. Da werd ich mal lieber selbst aufpassen. Nicht das sie mir irgendwelche Dummheiten begeht." "Ist vielleicht das beste so. Wo ist Kakarott?" "In den Trainingsräumen." "Dann leiste ich ihm mal Gesellschaft." Schon entfernte sich Radditz in Richtung Trainingsräume. "Meine Schwester soll in Vermillion verliebt sein? Sollten die beiden ja mal zusammen kommen und er ihr weh tun sollte, dann kann er was erleben... Das schwöre ich!" Derweil in den Trainingsräumen... "Hey, Kakarott! Ich dachte mir, ich leiste dir mal Gesellschaft. Ich störe doch nicht, oder?" "Nein, Bruder. Komm ruhig. Ich kann sowieso mal wieder nen Trainingspartner brauchen. Aber du wirst wahrscheinlich eh gleich verlieren." "Das glaubst du." Zwischen den beiden entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf, den man mit bloßem Auge gar nicht verfolgen konnte. Dann nach einiger Zeit gewann Kakarott. "Ha! Ich hab dir gleich gesagt, dass ich gewinnen werde." "Jaja... Ich weiß schon. Ich werde wohl nie so stark werden wie du, geschweige denn Vegeta. Ich werde ja nicht mal so stark wie Nappa oder Tales werden. Warum musste ich der Schwächste in der Familie werden?" "Hey! Sieh`s doch auch mal positiv. Immerhin bist du stärker als Mutter." "Haha... Sehr witzig. Schön das du mich aufbaust, Kakarott." Daraufhin brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus. Nachdem sich beide ausgelacht hatten, war Radditz der erste, der wieder zu Wort kam. Wenigstens war er da besser als sein Bruder. "Kakarott? Glaubst du auf der Erde gibt's ein paar hübsche Weiber?" "Was weiß ich? Ich war noch nie dort." "Vielleicht gestattet uns Vegeta, dass wir ein paar mitnehmen können." "Alter Lustmolch! Nur gut, dass ich nicht so bin wie du." "Vielleicht dürfen wir uns auch gleich vor Ort bedienen. Du verstehst schon..." "Natürlich verstehe ich. Aber ich bin nicht dafür." "Du und dein netter Charakter... Das ist ne Katastrophe! Werd endlich mal anders!" "Wie anders? Bestimmt nicht so, dass ich gleich jede Frau ins Bett schleppe, die gut aussieht..." "Du übertreibst... So schlimm bin ich nun auch nicht." "Egal. Ich geh jetzt was futtern. Viel Spaß noch." Vom Hunger geplagt ließ Kakarott seinen doof dreinschauenden Bruder stehen.  
  
Nun waren mittlerweile schon fast 5 Stunden vergangen...  
  
Am Flughafen der Westlichen Hauptstadt warteten Bulma und Rook auf das Flugzeug, mit dem Chichi und ihr Vater ankommen würden. Es war bereits 14.08 Uhr. An der großen Flugtafel stand nur, dass das Flugzeug Verspätung hat. Doch damit konnten die beiden recht wenig anfangen. Doch dann plötzlich änderte sich die Tafel. Jetzt stand da gelandet. Beide waren nun zufrieden. Bald würden sie ihre Freundin wieder sehen...  
  
ENDE TEIL 4  
  
TEIL 5  
  
Endlich war es soweit. Das Flugzeug war gelandet. Bulma und Rook begaben sich zu den Ausgängen für die Reisepassagiere. Die ersten Fluggäste erschienen schon. Doch Chichi und ihr Vater waren noch nicht dabei. Dann etwa 7 Minuten später rief eine wohlbekannte Stimme nach den beiden. "Bulma, Rook! Hallo!" Es war Chichi, die jetzt endlich mit ihrem Vater und 2 vollgepackten Koffern im Schlepptau zu den Geschwistern hinflitzte. "Hallo Chichi! Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Du hast mir gefehlt." "Du mir auch, Bulma." "Hallo Bulma. Hallo Rook." "Hallo. Wie geht es dir? Chichi hat am Telefon gesagt, dass es dir nicht gut geht." "Ach, halb so schlimm. Ich lebe ja noch." "Ich nehm dann mal eure beiden Koffer." "Danke, Rook." Chichi war in der Zeit eine kleine Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen. Bald, bald müsste sie es sagen, was sie für Rook fühlte. Wenigstens Bulma müsste es erfahren. "Der Gleiter steht draußen. Lasst uns gehen." Nach Rook´s Aufforderung gingen alle 4 nach draußen, luden die Koffer ein und stiegen alle nacheinander in den Gleiter. Bulma setzte sich ans Steuer. "Bitte anschnallen. Ich bring erst euch nach Hause. Danach fliegen Rook und ich nach Hause." Chichi kam aus dem hinteren Teil des Gleiters auf Bulma zu und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.. "Kannst du nur meinen Vater nach Hause bringen? Ich muss mal mit dir reden..." "Worum geht´s denn? Ist es so schlimm?" "Das wirst du alles noch früh genug erfahren... Tu mir den Gefallen... Bitte..." "Ja, ist schon gut." Auf Chichi´s Wunsch hin, flog Bulma also erst mal nur den Rinderteufel in das kleine Haus, welches er und seine junge Tochter bewohnten. Es lag ziemlich weit von einer größeren Stadt weg. So war es nicht einfach im Moment an Medikamente zu kommen. Bulma müsste also in der Westlichen Hauptstadt in eine Apotheke gehen und alles nötige besorgen und es anschließend persönlich hin bringen. Nach ca. 30 Minuten Flug... "So, da wären wir. Rook... Bringst du bitte schnell die Koffer rein? Chichi und ich warten so lange." "Chichi? Willst du nicht mit ins Haus?" "Nein. Ich muss noch etwas mit Bulma besprechen. Aber morgen früh bin ich ja wieder da. Dann kümmer ich mich auch um dich." "Aber Liebes... Du musst dich doch nicht um mich kümmern. Ich weiß doch wie sehr du deine Freunde vermisst hast. Meinetwegen kannst du auch gerne länger bei ihnen bleiben. Allerdings nur wenn Bulma´s Eltern nichts dagegen haben." "Ach, die werden schon nichts dagegen haben. Außerdem sind die beiden ja auch gar nicht da." Rook hatte unterdessen alle Koffer ins Haus gebracht. "Ja. Mum und Dad sind doch noch in Nevada." Chichi verabschiedete sich noch von ihrem Vater und stieg dann wieder in den Gleiter ein, wo Rook und Bulma schon auf sie warteten. Der Flug verlief ziemlich schweigend. Dann später in der CC... "Gehen wir gleich auf mein Zimmer. Dann kannst du mir ja erzählen, was du auf dem Herzen hast." "Danke..." Bulma war wirklich froh ihre beste Freundin wieder zu sehen. Sie war wie eine kleine Schwester für sie. Umgekehrt war es ja genauso. Doch die blauhaarige machte sich schon Sorgen um Chichi. Sonst war sie immer so lebenslustig. So war sie im Moment überhaupt nicht. Das, was sie bedrückte musste wirklich nicht leicht für sie sein. "Willst du noch duschen?... Chichi? Hey, Chichi!" "Was....? Sorry, ich hab dir leider eben nicht zugehört. Was hast du gesagt?" "Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du noch duschen willst." "Nein. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung. Ich will einfach nur mit dir reden. Morgen früh geh ich duschen, vielleicht..." Also gingen die beiden Mädchen in Bulma´s Zimmer. Sie kamen noch an Rook´s Zimmer vorbei. Bulma machte die Tür noch einen kleinen Spalt auf. "Gute Nacht, Brüderchen." "Gute Nacht, Schwesterchen. Gute Nacht Chichi." "Nacht..." Bulma schloss daraufhin gleich wieder die Tür. Sie gingen noch zwei Türen weiter, dann standen sie vor Bulma´s Zimmer. Bulma öffnete und bat ihre Freundin hinein. Ihr Zimmer war nicht gerade das ordentlichste. Hier lag ein Buch, da lag ein Pullover, dort lag... Naja, auf jeden Fall ziemlich unordentlich. Ihr Zimmer war ziemlich groß. Nun zeigte sie Chichi ihren Schlafplatz. Sie sollte auf einem kleinen ausziehbarem Sofa schlafen. Bulma ging noch zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und gab Chichi eines von ihren Nachthemden. Beide zogen sich um und schlüpften unter ihre Decken. Dann meldete sich Bulma als erste zu Wort. "Also, was bedrückt dich jetzt?" "Nun, es geht um Rook..." "Um meinen Bruder? Was ist mit ihm?" Bulma war darüber schon ein wenig verwundert. "Nun, es... Ich glaube, ich... Ich hab mich in Rook verliebt." Zuerst herrschte Stille in dem großen Zimmer. Doch dann... "WAS? Du hast dich in Rook verknallt?" "Nun schrei´s noch lauter. Muss ja gleich jeder hören." Chichi war nicht ganz wohl dabei. Sie hatte schon so viel mit Bulma und Rook erlebt. Doch dass sie sich jetzt in Rook verliebt hatte... Das änderte jetzt doch vieles. Chichi würde nicht mehr so locker mit Rook umgehen können wie früher. Jetzt war nicht nur Freundschaft im Spiel, sondern auch Liebe... Die beiden jungen Frauen redeten noch die halbe Nacht darüber. Bulma gab ihr den Ratschlag erst mal abzuwarten. Vielleicht würde sich ihr Bruder auch irgendwann in sie verlieben. Oder Chichi würde sich ganz einfach in einen andren Mann verlieben. Nach langem Reden schliefen beide dann ein.  
  
Die nächsten Tage und Wochen verliefen ruhig auf der Erde. Chichi hatte sich erst mal etwas zurückgezogen. Mit Rook war sie sich doch nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob er auch wirklich der richtige für sie sein würde. Doch darüber würde sie bald keine Zeit mehr haben, nachzudenken. Aus dem Weltall näherte sich ein Raumschiff... Es würde schon in ein paar Stunden landen...  
  
Die Saiyajins waren nun alle im Kommandoraum. Das würde lustig werden... Auf der Erde... Vegeta allerdings wurde schon so langsam ungeduldig. "Wie lange wird es noch dauern?" Eine kleine Person im Hintergrund, die zur Crew gehörte, tippte irgendwelche Sachen auf der Tastatur. "Noch etwa 14 Minuten, dann werden wir mit den Koordinaten 389PX237 auf dem Planeten Erde landen, Meister." "Gut... Mals sehen, was uns dort so alles erwartet..."  
  
Auf der Erde unterdessen war alles friedlich, noch... Bulma hatte Chichi dazu überreden können mit ihr und Rook shoppen zu gehen. Vielleicht würde sie auch einen attraktiven Mann kennen lernen und so weniger an Rook denken. Sie schlenderten gerade durch die Straßen der Westlichen Hauptstadt. Chichi´s Vater war auch wieder topfit. Er kümmerte sich allerdings lieber um seine Blumen im Garten... Die drei Freunde waren nun an einem Park angekommen, als sich plötzlich der Himmel über ihnen gefährlich verdunkelte...  
  
ENDE TEIL 5  
  
TEIL 6  
  
Über ihnen befand sich plötzlich ein riesiger schwarzer Schatten. Keiner der anwesenden Leute wusste, was es war. Plötzlich schrie jemand. "Nichts wie weg hier!" Ohne auch nur nachzudenken, folgten die anderen Menschen dieser Aufforderung. Auch Bulma, Chichi und Rook versuchten sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub zu machen. Keiner wusste, wie es jetzt weiter gehen würde.  
  
Das Raumschiff setzte nun in diesem Augenblick sanft auf dem Boden auf. Die Triebwerke wurden komplett ausgeschalten. Für einen Moment war es ja nun noch absolut ruhig. Doch dann öffnete sich die Luke des geheimnisvollen, fremden Objekts. Heraus kamen fünf ziemlich muskulöse Männer. Sie alle trugen irgendwelche komischen Anzüge. Einer von ihnen trug desweiteren noch einen dunkelroten Umhang und er hatte ein seltsames Zeichen auf der linken Brust. "Sieht ja hier ganz nett aus.", bemerkte ein ziemlich großgewachsener mit einer Glatze. Der kleinste von ihnen, dessen Frisur komisch nach oben stand ergriff nun das Wort. "Dann wollen wir mal..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, da in diesem Moment eine junge Frau aus dem Raumschiff herauskam. "Ach... Ist das schön hier... Müssen wir diesen Planeten wirklich zerstören?" Sie wurde anschließend von teils fassungslosen Blicken geradezu durchbohrt. "Warum haben wir sie mitgenommen...?" Vegeta wurde das allerdings zu bunt. "Radditz, Tales... Ihr werdet Richtung Norden fliegen und die dortige Bevölkerung auslöschen. Kakarott, du fliegst Richtung Westen. Nappa in Richtung Osten und Miyabi und ich werden hier mal sauber machen. Sollte es irgendetwas geben, den anderen dann über die Scouter bescheid sagen. Dann in spätestens 1 Stunde wieder hier. Ach, und um die Sklaven werden ich und Miyabi uns kümmern." Alle nickten zur Bestätigung und flogen in die einzelnen Himmelsrichtungen davon. "Dann mal los, Schwesterchen. Beweis mir mal, dass du kämpfen kannst." "Mit Vergnügen..." Miyabi schoss einen Ki-Ball in eine größere Gruppe von Menschen ab, sofort waren mindestens zwanzig tot. "Na, also... Geht doch..." Vegeta war mit seiner Schwester einigermaßen zufrieden. Beide schossen immer und immer wieder und die Menschen wurden immer weniger. Bei den übrigen Saiyajins verlief es genauso. Vom All aus, konnte man deutlich sehen, welche Kraft diese Wesen besaßen. Immer wieder zuckte und blitzte es. "Miyabi, es reicht! Lass uns erst mal ein paar Sklaven holen. Nicht mehr wie zwanzig. Verstanden?" Beide gingen nun langsam in das Zentrum der verwüsteten und in Flammen stehenden Westlichen Hauptstadt. Vegeta und Miyabi blickten sich um und plötzlich blieb Vegeta´s Blick an einer Tiefgarage hängen. Er spürte doch eindeutig einige Auras. Sie scheinen sich doch tatsächlich vor ihnen verstecken zu wollen. Er deutete mit der Hand auf den Eingang der Tiefgarage und Miyabi folgte ihm. Im innern der Tiefgarage befanden sich noch ca. 30 Personen. Unter ihnen auch Bulma, Chichi und Rook. "Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?" "Ich hab Angst..." "Ich will nicht sterben..." Solche und ähnliche Aussagen waren im Flüsterton vernehmbar. "Seid mal still... Ich glaube, ich höre Schritte..." Wenn das diese Wesen sind, dann wäre es jetzt sicherlich aus mit ihnen. Plötzlich hörten sie eine Explosion. Sie hatten jetzt kein Versteck mehr. Denn die Wand, hinter der sie sich versteckt hatten, war jetzt nur noch ein Häufchen Schutt. "Ihr glaubt doch nicht im ernst, dass ihr euch vor uns verstecken könntet..." Die beiden Geschwister lachten nun laut heraus. "Mal sehen, wer eignet sich denn als Sklave?..." Miyabi und ihr Bruder suchten sich von diesen Personen zwanzig aus. "So, den Rest von euch können wir nicht gebrauchen..." Vegeta richtete seine Handfläche nach oben und nur wenige Sekunden später gab es nur noch diese zwanzig Menschen. Eine Person, die davon so geschockt war, dass mit ansehen zu müssen, ging auf Vegeta zu und schrie ihn an. "Ihr Schweine! Ihr habt sie wohl nicht mehr alle? Was wollt ihr eigentlich?" Diese Person war keine geringere als Bulma. Vegeta konnte nur lachen. "Mutig, mutig. Dass du dich mit mir anlegst... Weißt du was?... Du gefällst mir..." Er zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie brutal auf die Lippen. Rook wurde das zuviel. "Lasst sofort meine Schwester in Ruhe! Sonst könnt ihr was erleben!" "Noch ein Irrer... Dieser Planet ist wirklich lustig." Diesmal war es Miyabi, die einen Ki-Ball abschoss,... Und zwar genau auf Rook... "So, damit wäre der erst mal ruhig. Ich rufe schnell über Scouter ein paar Soldaten aus dem Raumschiff... Die sollen die erst mal verfrachten..." Miyabi hatte den Ki-Ball aber richtig dosiert, sodass Rook nur bewusstlos war. Vegeta hatte aber in der Zwischenzeit ganz andere Pläne... "Miyabi... Sieh dir die Gegend noch ein bisschen an, ob auch alle Menschen vernichtet sind... Ich kümmere sich solange um dieses vorlaute Ding..." Miyabi grinste und ging nach draußen. Sie wusste, was ihr Bruder im Schilde führte. Ihr begegneten noch die Soldaten, die die Gefangenen ins Schiff bringen sollten. Nachdem alle nach draußen gegangen waren bzw. gebracht wurden, widmete sich Vegeta wieder Bulma. "So, dann werde ich dir jetzt mal zeigen, wie man sich mir gegenüber zu verhalten hat..." Bulma bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Er würde das doch jetzt nicht wirklich tun... Oder? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm allemal. Er hat vor ihren Augen ja auch zahlreiche Menschenleben auf einmal ausgelöscht... Doch sie wurde schnell wieder aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, da er sie unsanft hinter sich herzog. In einem abgelegenen Teil der Tiefgarage drückte er sie gegen die Betonwand. Der blauhaarigen stiegen Tränen in die Augen. "Bitte... Nicht..." "Jetzt hast du wohl auf einmal Angst? Vorhin warst du doch noch so mutig... Hat dich dieser Mut etwa verlassen?" "Bitte... Ich tue alles, was du willst..." "Das musst du nicht tun... Ich kriege sowieso alles, was ich will..." Er fing an, sie zu küssen und dabei rückte er immer näher an sie heran. Bulma hatte Angst, riesige Angst. Ihr Bruder würde ihr jetzt nicht helfen können... Niemand würde ihr jetzt helfen können... Wieso musste sie auch so eine verdammt große Klappe haben? Hätte sie nicht einfach still sein können? Nein, denn sie ist ja die Mutige... Tränen flossen ihre Wangen herunter. Sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was in diesem Moment mit ihr geschah... Diese verdammte Hilflosigkeit... Wieso gerade sie? Und noch dazu, wieso ausgerechnet dieser brutale Kerl? Sie wollte sich wehren, sie wollte schreien... Doch das alles konnte sie nicht. Er war zu stark. Und sie war zu schwach... Nach weniger als einer halben Stunde war es dann vorbei. Sie konnte und wollte jetzt nicht mehr... "War ja gar nicht mal so übel. Ich werde dich zu meiner privaten Sklavin machen. Du kannst dich freuen..." Sie nahm einfach nichts mehr so richtig war. Sie hatte ihr Studium beendet und wollte sich jetzt einen Freund suchen. Doch was war nun?... Wie lange würde sie brauchen, bis sie das verkraftet haben würde?... Würde sie vielleicht nie mehr darüber hinwegkommen? Weiter nachdenken konnte sie nicht, da sie in die Realität zurückgeholt wurde. "Steh endlich auf! Oder soll ich hier versauern?" Sie konnte doch wirklich nicht mehr. Was wollte er ihr denn noch antun? Vegeta wurde es zu bunt. Er nahm ihre Hände und zog sie mit sich. Ob sie wollte oder nicht. Sie würde auf Vegeta-sei nur ihm gehören...  
  
ENDE TEIL 6  
  
TEIL 7  
  
Unterdessen bei Radditz und Tales im Norden... "Pah... Das war ja einfach." "Ja, ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach werden würde." "Lass uns zurückfliegen... Die anderen sind bestimmt auch schon soweit." "Ok." Damit flogen die beiden Saiyajins Richtung Westliche Hauptstadt davon. Hinter ihnen konnte man keine Menschenseele mehr finden. Bei Kakarott, der sich im westlichen Teil des Planeten aufhielt, bot sich ein ähnliches Bild. "Fertig... Jetzt noch zurückfliegen... Mal sehen, ob Vegeta und Miyabi auch schon ein paar Sklaven gefunden haben." Nappa war schon seit längerer Zeit wieder auf dem Rückflug. Bald würde er das Raumschiff wieder erreicht haben. Währendessen im Raumschiff... "Vegeta... Endlich wieder zurück?" "Siehst du ja wohl..." Miyabi war neugierig, deshalb beschloss sie, ihren Bruder noch ein bisschen auszuhorchen. "Wie war´s denn?" "Das geht dich einen Dreck an... Guck lieber, wo die anderen bleiben." "Immer darfst nur du deinen Spaß haben... Kann ich mich nicht auch ein bisschen amüsieren?" "Mit wem denn?" "Naja... Der Kerl, der sich so für deine Kleine eingesetzt hat... Der hat mir ganz gut gefallen." "Das ist ihr Bruder..." "Na und?" "Meister Vegeta... Nappa ist soeben zurückgekehrt." "Gut." Vegeta ließ seine Schwester einfach so zurück und marschierte zu Nappa. Dieser wiederum wartete im Kommandoraum. "Hast du alles erledigt, Nappa?" "Vegeta... Wo denkst du hin? Natürlich." In der Zwischenzeit kamen auch Tales, Radditz und Kakarott wieder zurück. "Auftrag ausgeführt!" "Dann können wir uns langsam wieder Richtung Vegeta-sei machen. Alles für den Start vorbereiten!" "Jawohl!" Die mitgekommenen Soldaten verteilten sich auf den Sesseln im Kommandoraum. Einer von ihnen befehligte den Rest. "Koordinaten eingeben! Triebwerke einschalten! Startphase einleiten!" "Verstanden!" Alle anderen Saiyajins hatten auch platz genommen. Ein kleines rotes Lämpchen ging an. Langsam wurde die Geschwindigkeit erhöht und langsam nahm das Raumschiff immer weiter an Höhe zu. Das Raumschiff hatte nun schon fast die gesamte Geschwindigkeit erreicht und sauste nun gen Himmel. Die Insassen wurden in die Sitze gedrückt und nach 5 Sekunden war es auch schon vorbei. Das Raumschiff hatte die Umlaufbahn der Erde verlassen und befand sich nun auf dem in Richtung Vegeta-sei. "Meister. Wir werden in ca. 4 Wochen wieder auf Vegeta-sei eintreffen." "Ist gut. Ich hau mich aufs Ohr. Wenn was ist, ihr wisst, wo ich bin." Unterdessen in einem großen, dunklen Raum... "Wo sind wir?" "Ich will wieder nach Hause..." Die Menschen konnten es nicht fassen, auch Chichi konnte es nicht fassen... Sie und andere sind doch tatsächlich von Außerirdischen entführt worden... Verzweifelt sah sie sich nach Rook um. Dann fand sie ihn auch. Er saß in einer Ecke, noch leicht benommen von Miyabi´s Ki-Ball. Schnell kroch sie zu ihm hin. "Rook, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Wo ist Bulma? Wie geht es ihr?" "Mir geht´s ganz gut. Bis auf diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen... Ich kann mich nur noch erinnern, dass dieser widerliche Kerl sich an ihr vergriffen hat. Dann hab ich nen Blackout." "Soldaten haben uns dann in ihr Schiff gebracht. Bulma aber nicht. Ich glaube, dass dieser Kerl ihr etwas angetan hat..." "Dann wird er dafür bezahlen!... Das schwöre ich!..." Plötzlich kam eine junge Frau auf die beiden zu. "Was machen die jetzt mit uns? Wisst ihr vielleicht, wie´s jetzt weitergeht?" Sie war 22 Jahre alt, hatte lange braune Haare und schöne blaue Augen, die im Moment aber mit Tränen gefüllt waren. "Nein... Wir wissen auch nicht wo sie uns hinbringen oder was sie mit uns machen. Ich heiße übrigens Chichi. Das ist Rook." "Ich heiße Kira." Sie würden sich jetzt wohl alle miteinander anfreunden müssen. Sie waren immerhin die letzten Überlebenden einer riesen Katastrophe... Keiner von ihnen konnte richtig verarbeiten, was in den letzten Minuten und Stunden vorgefallen war. Dabei hatte der Tag so schön angefangen. Aber das er in einer Katastrophe enden würde, damit hatte sicherlich keiner gerechnet. Bulma fühlte sich so elendig dreckig. So etwas Schlimmes hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Wo war sie überhaupt? Würde sie Rook, ihren Bruder, oder Chichi, ihre beste Freundin jemals wiedersehen? Da, wo sie sich befand sah es eigentlich ganz normal aus. Es war ein normales Zimmer mit einem Bett, einem kleinen Schränkchen daneben, so etwas wie einem Tisch, daneben ein Stuhl und noch ein etwas größerer Schrank. Was sollte sie hier? War sie nicht eine Sklavin? Müsste sie nicht irgendwelche Arbeiten verrichten? Stattdessen saß sie in diesem nicht schlecht eingerichtetem Zimmer auf einem schönen, weichem Bett. Doch diese Ruhe wurde jäh unterbrochen. Die Tür öffnete sich und herein trat kein geringerer als der Kerl, der sie vergewaltigt hatte... "Ich hoffe doch, es ist einigermaßen nach deinem Geschmack. Du und die anderen werdet jetzt 4 Wochen auf diesem Raumschiff verbringen. Dann werden wir auf meinem Heimatplaneten, Vegeta-sei, landen. Dort werdet ihr dann als Sklaven arbeiten. Schönen Aufenthalt noch..." Bulma wollte nicht reden, aber andererseits wollte sie wissen, wo die anderen waren. "Wo sind sie?", brachte sie aber nur im Flüsterton heraus. "Wo deine Freunde sind willst du wissen? Ich sag dir nur eins.. Ihnen geht es um Längen schlechter als dir. Du bist die einzigste, die ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen hat. Also genieß es..." Und damit war er verschwunden und sie wieder allein... Kakarott spazierte durch die Gänge des Raumschiffs. "Ich könnte mir ja mal die Sklaven ansehen..." Gesagt, getan. Er ging also zu dem Raum, wo sie alle gefangen gehalten wurden. Vor der Tür standen zwei Wachleute. "Ich würde mir gern mal die Sklaven ansehen." Damit wurde ihm auch schon Durchgang gewährt. Die große Tür öffnete sich und alle schauten verängstigt in diese Richtung. Herein trat ein großer, wohl noch ziemlich junger Mann, dessen Haare seltsam von seinem Kopf abstanden. Er sah sich im Raum um und sein Blick blieb bei einer jungen Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen. Er ging auf sie zu. Er achtete nicht auf die anderen, sondern nur auf sie. Als er vor ihr stand, wich Chichi zurück. Sie hatte Angst, mit ihr würde das gleiche, wie mit Bulma geschehen. Kakarott sah aber nicht so böse aus, wie der andere Kerl. Er reichte ihr seine Hand. Chichi wusste nicht, ob sie ihm auch ihre Hand entgegenstrecken sollte. Doch aus irgendwelchen Gründen tat sie es. Als sich ihre Hände berührten, hatte Chichi ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Auch Kakarott erging es nicht viel anders. Chichi ließ sich von ihm nach oben ziehen. Nun stand sie genau vor ihm. Beide blickten sich in die Augen. Jeder meinte, in den Augen des anderen etwas lesen zu können. Kakarott sprach plötzlich etwas, was sie nicht verstehen konnte. Sie konnte seine Sprache ja nicht einmal. Doch er verstand und redete daraufhin in ihrer Sprache. "Komm mit. Hab keine Angst. Ich werde dir nichts tun. Vertrau mir einfach." Chichi wusste nicht wirklich, was sie davon halten sollte. Aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen vertraute sie ihm. Beide gingen nach draußen unter den Blicken der anderen...  
  
ENDE TEIL 7  
  
TEIL 8  
  
Chichi merkte schnell, dass er wirklich nicht so böse war, wie sie anfangs noch glaubte. Sie gingen nebeneinander durch die scheinbar unendlich langen Gänge des Raumschiffs. "Wer oder was seid ihr eigentlich?", brach Chichi das Schweigen. "Nun... Wir sind Saiyajins. Wir leben auf dem Planeten Vegeta-sei. Wie dir vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist, haben wir Saiyajins auch Affenschwänze. Mit deren Hilfe zeigen wir bei Vollmond unser wahres Gesicht... Wir erobern andere Planeten, um diese dann teuer an andere Völker weiter zu verkaufen. So halten wir uns über Wasser. Ich heiße übrigens Kakarott." "Ich heiße Chichi." "Du bist so ruhig und wirkst irgendwie bedrückt... Hast du irgendwas?" "Ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Freundin Bulma. Einer von euch hat ihr sicherlich etwas angetan..." "Wer? Wen meinst du damit?" "So ein komischer Typ... Kleiner als du... Seine Haare waren auch schwarz... Standen allerdings seltsam komisch nach oben... Er trug auch einen Umhang..." "Vegeta..." "Wer?" "Vegeta... Er ist so zu sagen der Chef... Er ist das Paradebeispiel eines Saiyajins..." "Wieso? Was willst du damit ausdrücken?" "Ganz einfach... Wir haben nicht gerade einen guten Ruf... Und Vegeta ist der Sohn des Königs und damit Prinz und Thronfolger der Saiyajins. Er muss und will den Ruf der Saiyajins wahren. Ich bin eine große Ausnahme. Er sagt mir immer wieder, ich wäre zu nett." "Was? Er ist ein Prinz? Was hat Bulma angetan?" "Nun, ich glaube er hat... Du kannst es dir denken. Wenn sie nicht bei euch war, dann..." "Dann was?" "Dann hat er sie sicherlich zu seinem Privatbesitz gemacht. Es wird dauern, bis du sie wieder siehst." "Aber, aber..." Chichi stiegen jetzt Tränen in die Augen. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Was musste Bulma alles durchgemacht haben? "Chichi? Wollen wir weiter? Ich kann ja mal mit Vegeta reden. Vielleicht musst du dann nicht zu den anderen zurück und kannst dich hier frei bewegen." "Und wo soll ich dann bleiben?" "Vielleicht kannst du bei mir bleiben." Ohne, dass er es wollte stieg Kakarott eine zarte Röte ins Gesicht. Verlegen schaute er weg und ging mit Chichi weiter die Gänge entlang. Er wollte ihr ja schließlich das Raumschiff zeigen. Sie kamen dann an Kakarott´s Zimmer an. Er öffnete die Tür und bot Chichi an, hier auf ihn zu warten. Diese nickte zur Bestätigung und Kakarott ging, um Vegeta zu suchen. Nach 10 Minuten kam er endlich an der gesuchten Tür an und klopfte drei mal kurz. Die Tür öffnete sich und Vegeta blickte sauer in Kakarott´s Gesicht. "Was willst du?" "Mit dir reden." "Worüber?" "Über die Sklaven." "Komm rein und mach hin." "Also... Was hast du mit der einen gemacht?" "Was interessiert dich das?" "Einfach so..." "Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst... Ich hab mich ein bisschen mit ihr amüsiert. Spricht was dagegen?" "Lass sie einfach in Ruhe. Und noch eine Frage... Kann die schwarzhaarige bei mir bleiben? Und darf sie sich dann frei bewegen?" "Darum geht´s also... Meinetwegen. Solange du mich in Ruhe lässt. Und halt dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus. Und jetzt verschwinde." "Gut..." Damit verschwand Kakarott aus Vegeta´s Zimmer. Kakarott ging sofort zu seinem Zimmer zurück, um Chichi die gute Neuigkeit zu berichten. Er mochte sie... Sehr sogar. So sehr, wie Chichi mochte er noch keine Frau. Vielleicht war es das, was ihm seine Mutter mal vor längerer Zeit erzählt hatte... "Weißt du Kakarott... wenn du mal einer Frau begegnest und du sie sehr magst, dann könnte es auch gut sein, dass du sie später vielleicht mal heiraten wirst... Allerdings muss sie dich dann auch mögen... Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass du die Richtige irgendwann finden wirst." Seine Mutter hatte bis jetzt eigentlich immer recht gehabt. Vielleicht würde er Chichi ja irgendwann wirklich mal heiraten. Aber sie wird ihn wahrscheinlich nie mögen. Immerhin haben sie sie entführt und ihre Heimat zerstört. Er kam schnell wieder vor seiner Tür an. Er klopfte und trat ein. Chichi hatte es sich in der Zwischenzeit auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht. "Du musst nicht zu den Sklaven zurück. Du kannst dich hier auch frei bewegen, solange du keinen Mist baust." "Super." Chichi sprang ihm vor Freude um den Hals. Auch sie wurde augenblicklich rot. Auch sie mochte ihn... Ja, sie vertraute ihm sogar... Ihm, der so viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte. Wäre sie zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen, wäre sie jetzt vielleicht auch tot... Aber daran wollte sie nicht denken. Er macht das bestimmt nur, weil er eben die Befehle befolgen muss. Ja, ganz sicher. "Soll ich dir noch das Raumschiff zeigen?" "Nein... Ich würde mich lieber ein bisschen hinlegen und schlafen." "Gut. Dann geh ich mal. Schlaf gut." Er ging leise aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Chichi legte sich in der Zeit ins Bett und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht wäre dieser fremde Planet auch ein Neuanfang für sie alle... Bulma schlief auch. Die letzten Stunden musste sie in aller Ruhe verarbeiten. Aber sie würde dieses Schwein ja sowieso bald wieder sehen... Die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete sich. Herein trat Vegeta, inzwischen wieder ausgeschlafen. "Na... Gut erholt? Wir werden auch bald auf meinem Planeten ankommen. Dauert zwar noch, aber egal. Ich lass dich den restlichen Flug in Ruhe. Aber auf Vegeta-sei wirst du meine Sklavin sein. Keine Angst... Ich werde dich nicht schlecht behandeln. Glaub mir..." Er strich mit dem Finger über ihre Wange, worauf sie zusammenzuckte. Er merkte dies und verließ wieder den Raum, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Bulma dachte nach... Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht so schlimm, wie sie bisher dachte. Sie hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sie den ganzen Flug über sein Betthäschen sein würde. Das es nicht so war, machte sie schon ziemlich froh. Aber würde sie die anderen überhaupt jemals wieder zu Gesicht bekommen? Die nächsten Wochen im Raumschiff verliefen relativ ruhig. Chichi konnte fast machen, was sie wollte und Bulma erging es auch ziemlich gut. In zwei Stunden würden sie endlich wieder zu Hause ankommen. Miyabi war froh, dass sie bald wieder zu Hause sein würde. Sie machte sich auf den Weg, um den Sklaven die Nachricht der baldigen Landung zu überbringen. Die zwei Wächter ließen sie passieren und sie ging in den Raum. "Wir werden bald auf Vegeta-sei landen. Ihr könnt euch schon mal voneinander verabschieden. Ihr werdet nach der Ankunft alle woanders hin gebracht." Ihr Blick blieb danach auf Rook haften. Sie fand schon, dass er ziemlich süß aussah. Vielleicht würde ihr Vegeta oder ihr Vater erlauben, dass Rook irgendwie im Schloss arbeiten konnte... Sie wollte ihn so oft wie möglich zu Gesicht kriegen. Miyabi drehte sich von Rook und den anderen weg und verließ wieder den Raum. Sie spurtete anschließend Richtung Kommandoraum. Vegeta, Kakarott, Tales, Radditz, Nappa und die Crew waren schon anwesend. Chichi und Bulma mussten jeweils auf ihren Zimmern bleiben. Miyabi gesellte sich nun auch dazu. Die Sache mit Rook würde sie erst nach der Landung klären. "Alle Vorbereitungen für die Landung treffen! Geschwindigkeit langsam drosseln! Landeflug einleiten!" "Verstanden!" Endlich nach über 8 Wochen waren sie wieder zu Hause. Das Raumschiff trat jetzt in die Umlaufbahn von Vegeta-sei ein. Noch 15 Sekunden... Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit schoss das Raumschiff auf den Planeten zu. Wenige Sekunden später setzte es auf. Das Raumschiff war wieder auf Vegeta-sei gelandet...  
  
ENDE TEIL 8  
  
TEIL 9  
  
Auf Vegeta-sei wusste man natürlich von der Ankunft. Bereits mehrere Stunden zuvor hatte man über Funk bescheid gegeben. Der König der Saiyajins wartete mit einigen Soldaten vor dem Raumschiff. Hoffentlich hatten sie auch an die Sklaven gedacht. Die Saiyajins, die sie bekommen sollen, würden sonst ziemlich sauer sein. Immerhin hatten sie das Königshaus gut dafür bezahlt... Die Luke des Schiffes öffnete sich und Vegeta war der erste, der heraustrat. Er blickte sofort zu seinem Vater. Er ging auf ihn zu und verneigte sich kurz. Er war zwar sein Vater, aber Respekt hatte er allemal vor ihm. Nach und nach traten auch die anderen Saiyajins nach draußen und verneigten sich, ebenso wie Vegeta, kurz vor ihrem König. "Ich hörte schon über Funk, dass ihr erfolgreich wart. Wie sieht's aus? Habt ihr an die Sklaven gedacht?" "Natürlich Vater... Zwanzig Sklaven, wie du wolltest." "Gut. Bringt die Sklaven dann in den Thronsaal. Ich will mir alle mal ansehen. Ihr kommt gleich mit." Gehorsam folgten die Saiyajins König Vegeta. Die anderen Soldaten begaben sich in der Zwischenzeit in das Raumschiff und holten die Sklaven aus dem großen Raum, wo sie 4 lange Wochen eingesperrt waren. Auch Chichi wurde geholt. Nur Bulma nicht. Vegeta hatte bereits einem der Soldaten gesagt, dass sie seine Sklavin ist und erst auch den anderen in den Thronsaal gebracht werden sollte. Zügigen Schrittes gingen die Saiyajins und der König in den Thronsaal. Dieser ging nach vorn und setzte sich auf den Thron. Irgendwann würde auch Vegeta dort oben sitzen... Die riesige Tür zum Saal wurde geöffnet und herein traten die Saiyajins mit den Sklaven. "Jeder von euch tritt der Reihe nach einzeln nach vorn und nennt seinen Namen und sein Alter." Kakarott, seine beiden Brüder und Nappa hatten die Sklaven nur kurz gesehen. Jetzt würden sie sie endlich richtig betrachten können. Zuerst waren die Männer dran. Es waren deutlich mehr Frauen. Insgesamt waren es 15 Frauen und 5 Männer. Die Saiyajins, die die Sklaven bestellt hatten wollten lieber Frauen als Männer haben. Der erste trat nun nach vorn. "Mein Name ist Sakataki. Ich bin 26 Jahre." "Ich heiße Hizuki und bin 28." Ich bin Migiwa und bin 25." "Mein Name ist Eiji. Ich bin 26 Jahre alt." Der letzte war Rook. Er wollte nichts sagen, doch die Angst um Bulma war einfach stärker. "Ich heiße Rook und bin 24." Nun waren die Frauen an der Reihe. Chichi war die erste. "Ich bin Chichi und bin 21." "Ich heiße Alia und bin 24." Ich heiße Kira und bin 22." "Mein Name ist Kyoko und ich bin 26." "Ich heiße Rose und bin 28." "Ich bin Sakura und 20 Jahre." "Ich heiße Kim und bin 24." " Mein Name ist Naru. Ich bin 22." "Ich bin Rain und bin 21." "Mein Name ist Helen und ich bin 22." "Ich bin Kagari und bin 25." "Mein Name ist Lifa und ich bin 21." "Ich heiße Noriko und bin 24." "Ich heiße Ryoko und bin 23." Damit waren die Vorstellungen beendet. Der König blickte nun noch mal auf alle und sagte dann, dass jeder ab jetzt dass tun müsse, was die Saiyajins ihnen sagen. "Holt die Saiyajins, die diese Sklaven bekommen." Schon flitzten ein paar Saiyajins nach draußen. "Das sind aber nur 19 Sklaven... Wo ist der letzte?" "Das wirst du noch sehen Vater." Die Soldaten kamen mit einigen anderen Saiyajins zurück. "Hier sind die Sklaven. Sucht euch euren aus." "Danke, Majestät." Die Soldaten schauten sich jeden genau an. Unter ihnen war auch Bardock, der Vater von Kakarott, Radditz und Tales. Kakarott ging zu seinem Vater. "Na mein Sohn... Wie war die Reise? Welchen Sklaven sollen wir nehmen?" Kakarott deutete auf ein junges Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren. "Die da? Na gut. Warum nicht?" Kakarott war froh, dass Chichi nicht zu irgendwelchen anderen Saiyajins musste. Wenn sie in seinem Haus leben würde, könnte er sie im Auge behalten. "Majestät... Ich hätte gern diese Sklavin." Er deutete mit der Hand auf Chichi. "So sei es. Du kannst sie gleich mitnehmen." "Danke." Bardock verneigte sich vor dem König und ging dann auf Chichi zu. "Ab heute wirst du bei uns wohnen und arbeiten." Chichi erkannte die Ähnlichkeit zu Kakarott. Er musste wohl sein Vater oder ein anderer Verwandter sein. Sie nickte, stand auf und verließ mit ihm den Thronsaal. Bardock´s Söhne gingen gleich hinterher und waren damit auch aus dem Thronsaal verschwunden. Miyabi ging zu ihrem Bruder. Jetzt müsste sie ihn fragen. "Vegeta?" "Was ist?" "Kann der eine nicht irgendwie hier im Schloss arbeiten?" "Welcher? Etwa der, der dir auf der Erde schon so gut gefallen hat? Frag Vater!" Miyabi schlich zu ihrem Vater. "Vater? Kann der blauhaarige namens Rook nicht hier im Schloss arbeiten? Bitte..." "Warum? Magst ihn wohl, was? Wir haben genug Diener im Schloss..." "Er könnte doch mein Privatdiener werden..." "Nein! Ende der Diskussion." Miyabi stiegen kleine Tränen in die Augen. Sonst bekam sie auch immer das, was sie wollte. Es war gemein. Sie rannte traurig und wütend aus dem Thronsaal. Vegeta hatte das kommen sehen. Er hatte schon Glück, das sein Vater es wenigstens ihm erlaubte, eine Dienerin zu haben. Er sagte immer, er müsse sich schon mal vorbereiten. Wenn er später König ist, wird er auch nur eine Dienerin haben. Und zwar nur eine, die er sich auch selbst ausgesucht hat. Die Saiyajins hatten sich ihre Sklaven ausgesucht und gingen alle nacheinander aus dem Thronsaal. "Jetzt zeige ich dir meine Sklavin und Dienerin, Vater." "Mal schauen, ob du Geschmack hast..." Vegeta nickte zu einem der Soldaten und dieser verschwand und brachte kurze Zeit später eine junge blauhaarige Frau mit. "Ist das deine Dienerin? Nun, ich muss sagen sie ist ganz hübsch. Wie heißt sie?" "Sie heißt Bulma und ist 22. Das habe ich von den anderen Sklaven erfahren." "Nun gut... Meinetwegen kannst du sie haben. Macht ihr ein Zimmer zurecht! Sie wird ab heute hier im Schloss wohnen." "Danke, Vater." Der Soldat mit Bulma im Schlepptau und Vegeta verließen nun alle den Saal. König Vegeta war zufrieden. Sie hatte gute Sklaven mitgebracht. Und der Planet würde schon bald einen neuen Besitzer haben... Vegeta suchte Miyabi´s Zimmer auf. Er wollte mit ihr reden. Sie so traurig zu sehen, dass gefiel ihm nicht. Das Schloss war riesig. Die Gänge unendlich lang. Doch der Prinz wusste, wo er hingehen musste. Schnell stand er vor dem Zimmer seiner kleinen Schwester. Ohne zu klopfen öffnete er leise die Tür. Miyabi lag auf ihrem riesigen Bett und weinte. Sie tat ihm in diesem Moment leid. Schon oft "verliebte" sie sich in irgendwelche Männer, doch geweint hatte sie wegen keinem. Bisher... Vegeta schloss die Tür und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. "Nun hör schon auf zu weinen. Die Welt geht doch nicht unter." Mit trauriger Stimme antwortete sie ihm. "Vater ist so gemein..." "Brauchst du irgendwas?" "Nein..." "Red doch einfach mal mit diesem Weib. Sie ist, glaube ich, seine Schwester." "Wirklich? Aber mit mir wird sie sicher nicht reden. So, wie du sie behandelt hast..." "Ich werde mich bessern..." "Ich geh nachher mal zu ihr." Vegeta stand dann langsam auf und verließ das Zimmer seiner Schwester. Unterdessen in einem kleinen Haus in der Stadt... "Cauli... Wir sind wieder da!" Schnell kam Bardock´s Frau die Treppe runter. "Wie schön. Du hast gleich Radditz, Tales und Kakarott mitgebracht. Und ist das unsere Sklavin?" "Ja... Sie heißt Chichi." Cauli war sofort hellauf begeistert von ihr. "Hallo, Chichi. Ich hoffe, dir wird es bei uns gefallen. Du wirst keine großen Arbeiten verrichten müssen. Ich brauche einfach nur ein bisschen Hilfe beim sauber machen und kochen..." Chichi konnte es nicht fassen. Diese Frau redete wie ein Wasserfall. Die Männer hatten sich schon alle verzogen. Sie wussten anscheinend, was für ein Sprachtalent diese Frau hatte...  
  
ENDE TEIL 9  
  
TEIL 10  
  
Cauli redete noch immer auf die arme Chichi ein. Wann ist die denn endlich fertig? Nach einem kurzen Abriss der Geschichte der Saiyajins, schien sie am Ende ihrer Rede angekommen zu sein. "Was willst du denn alles über uns wissen?" "Äh... Erst mal nichts mehr..." "Gut... Dann geh erst mal unter die Dusche. Ich leg dir neue Sachen zum anziehen hin. Das Bad ist hinten rechts." "Danke." Chichi ging nach hinten und betrat den rechten Raum. Was sie dort sah, hätte sie nie gedacht zu sehen... Das Bad war schöner, als alle, die sie bisher gesehen hatte. Obwohl die Saiyajins nicht so aussahen, als ob sie reich wären, waren ihre Häuser doch ziemlich schick eingerichtet. Die Wanne war riesengroß. Locker hätten drei Personen da drin platz, ohne sich auch nur zu berühren. Die Dusche war auch schön groß. Man hatte darin auch eine Menge Platz. Schnell zog sie sich aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Das war genau das Richtige, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte... Im Schloss wurde Bulma untersessen auf ein Zimmer gebracht. Es war riesengroß. Allerdings, so fand sie, sah es etwas aus, wie im Mittelalter. Die Wände waren noch aus Stein. Ein Kamin befand sich hier auch. Die ganzen Möbel waren sehr rustikal, sahen auch sehr alt aus. Aber sicherlich auch ziemlich wertvoll. Das Zimmer hatte insgesamt 3 Türen. Durch die eine ist sie grad reingekommen, blieben also noch zwei. Sie schloss die Tür und ging zu den anderen. Hinter der ersten befand sich ein wunderschönes Bad. Hier gab es alles, was das Herz begehrte. Vor Staunen brachte sie den Mund gar nicht mehr zu. "Mal sehen, was hinter der letzten Tür ist." Sie ging nun zur letzten Tür und öffnete diese. Das war wie im Traum... Wunderschöne Kleider, die auf der Erde sicherlich ein Vermögen gekostet hätten, hingen hier. Aber auch Hosen und andere Kleidungsstücke hatten hier ihren Platz. Es war also so was wie ein Kleiderschrank. Bulma konnte es nicht fassen. Nach allem, was passiert war... Es war fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. Vielleicht könnte sie sich doch an diesen Planeten gewöhnen. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. "Ja..." "Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Sima. Ich soll mich um euch kümmern, junge Dame." "Eigentlich brauche ich keine Hilfe..." "Prinz Vegeta sagte, dass ich ihnen behilflich sein soll." "Prinz...?" "Ja. Der junge Mann, der sie mit hier her brachte, ist der Prinz von Vegeta-sei." Das wurde ja immer schöner... Erst dieses wunderschöne Zimmer und dann erfährt sie auch noch, dass dieser widerliche Typ ein Prinz ist... Was wird sie denn noch alles auf sie zukommen? "Sie sollten vielleicht zuerst ein Bad nehmen und frische Kleidung anlegen. Ich werde Ihnen schon mal das Bad vorbereiten." Bulma schaute sich die Frau nun näher an. Sie war nicht mehr die Jüngste. Sie war bestimmt schon mindestens über 40. Sie ging an Bulma vorbei ins Bad. "Danke..." "Oh, danken Sie nicht mir. Danken Sie lieber dem Prinzen. Sie sind die erste Sklavin, die er für sich selbst mitgebracht hat. Aber auch keine aller Sklavinnen in den letzten Jahren ist annähernd so gut, wie Sie behandelt worden." Damit verschwand sie hinter der Tür. Sollte er doch ganz nett sein? Nein... Sicher nicht. Sonst hätte er ihr das nicht angetan... Aber warum geht es ihr hier dann so gut? Bereut er es und will sich auf diese Weise entschuldigen? Bulma wusste nicht wirklich, was sie von dem Ganzen hier halten sollte. "Sie können jetzt kommen." "Ja, sofort." Bulma ging nun ins Bad. Die Wanne war schon voll und auf der Wasseroberfläche schwammen Rosenblätter. "Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, sagen Sie bescheid." Damit verschwand die kleine, alte Frau aus dem Bad und dem Zimmer. "Tja... gehe ich halt erst mal baden. Kann ich auch ganz gut gebrauchen." Sie zog sich aus und legte ihre alten Klamotten in eine Ecke. Anschließend stieg sie ins Wasser. "Schön warm. Dieser Duft..." Sie konnte sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder richtig entspannen. Sie sollte auch nicht mehr so viel über das Geschehene nachdenken... Hier würde sie es vielleicht schneller vergessen. Chichi war auch mit duschen fertig. Sie wickelte sich ein Handtuch um ihren Körper und sah sich im Spiegel an. Sie hatte eine Dusche jetzt wirklich gebraucht. Sie sah auch wieder viel besser aus, als vorher. "Chichi? Bist du fertig? Kann ich reinkommen?" "Ja..." Cauli betrat das Bad mit frischer Kleidung in der Hand. "Hier, das kannst du anziehen. Ich mach solange schon mal was zu essen. Komm dann raus und setz dich zu uns an den Tisch. Gehörst ja praktisch schon fast zur Familie." "Mach ich. Danke noch mal." Cauli nickte kurz und ging dann aus dem Bad, um das Essen vorzubereiten. Chichi hätte es auch schlechter treffen können. Diese Frau redete zwar den ganzen Tag, aber dafür war sie doch ganz nett. Sie würde sich hier bestimmt schnell einleben. Jetzt blickte sie auf die Kleidung, die sie bekam. Es war eine schwarze Hose, dazu ein helles Oberteil und lange braune Stiefel mit wenig Absatz. Eigentlich ganz gut. Sie trocknete sich noch schnell ab, zog sich dann die Sachen an und ging raus, da es bereits Essen gab... Bulma war mit baden auch fertig. Mit einem Handtuch um den Körper ging sie zum "Kleiderschrank". Was sollte sie jetzt anziehen? Es sollte möglichst bequem sein. Da... das ist doch ganz gut. Es war wie eine Art Kimono. Weiße, ausgestellte Ärmel, weißer Rock und darüber war eine Art längeres Top in orange. Nicht zu auffällig. Genau richtig. Sie ging zurück ins Bad, um sich umzuziehen. Miyabi war in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Weg zu Bulma. Sie musste sie unbedingt über Rook ausfragen. Sie war ja, wie Vegeta sagte, seine Schwester. Vielleicht würden sie auch Freundinnen werden. Sie fand ihr Zimmer recht schnell. Sie klopfte an und betrat das Zimmer. Bulma kam gerade wieder aus dem Bad. "Hallo..." Bulma wusste nicht, wer sie war. "Hallo. Ich heiße Miyabi. Und du bist Bulma, stimmt´s?" "Ja..." "Ich wollte dich einiges fragen... Darf ich?" "Sicher. Setz dich doch." Miyabi setzte sich auf einen der beiden Stühle, die sich in ihrem Zimmer befanden. "Also... Du bist doch die Schwester von Rook?" "Ja, bin ich." "Über ihn wollte ich dich was fragen. Wie ist er so?" "Nun ja... Er gehörte mal zu einer Straßengang. Die haben ihn dann aber rausgeschmissen. Er hat sich mit ihnen geprügelt. Als er nach Hause kam, durfte ich ihn verarzten. Ich musste schon viel mit ihm mitmachen. Er ist halt etwas außergewöhnlich..." "Ja... Das auf jeden Fall..." Miyabi wurde rot, das entging auch Bulma nicht. "Du magst meinen Bruder, oder?" "Was? Äh... Ja, ein bisschen." "Er war schon immer bei Mädchen sehr beliebt. Aber Rook ist einer, der noch an die wahre Liebe glaubt. Er ist sich sicher, dass er irgendwann die Richtige finden wird..." "Weißt du... Ich finde dich sehr nett..." "Du bist auch nett. Netter als andere..." "Es tut mir leid, was mein Bruder dir angetan hat." "Dein Bruder?" "Ja, ich bin Vegeta´s Schwester und Prinzessin der Saiyajins. Ich hoffe, wir können trotzdem Freunde werden... Ich hab nicht sehr viele Freunde... Mein bester Freund ist eigentlich mein Bruder... Er ist auch ganz anders. Er hat das sicher nicht gewollt. Er wollte dir bestimmt nicht weh tun... Ich bin mir da sicher..." "Ich kenne hier keinen. Deinen Bruder schon gar nicht. Ich hab gemerkt, wie er sein kann... Vielleicht ist er anders... Vielleicht..." "Heute Abend gibt es ein Bankett. Vegeta will, dass du auch erscheinst. Er holt dich dann vielleicht später auch ab. Du sollst ein Kleid tragen." "Ein Bankett?... Ich war noch nie bei so was." "Es wird dir gefallen. Es gibt eine Menge Essen, Tänzer sorgen für die Unterhaltung und es ist alles super dekoriert. Du wirst bestimmt neben meinem Bruder sitzen. Du wirst dich dann auf ziemlich neidvolle Blicke einstellen müssen. Neben dem Thronfolger sitzen zu dürfen ist eine große Ehre..." "Wann ist denn das Bankett?" "In ca. 2 Stunden. Mach dich dann fertig. Bis heute Abend. Wir sehen uns ja dann." "Ja, tschüss." Miyabi verschwand wieder und Bulma blieb verdattert in ihrem Zimmer stehen. Miyabi musste unbedingt zu Vegeta. Schnell rannte sie die Gänge entlang, bis sie vor seinem Zimmer stand. Sie riss die Tür einfach auf und stand schon vor Vegeta. "Ich war grad bei ihr." "Na und?" "Sie ist ziemlich nett. Du hast dir die Richtige ausgesucht. Hab ihr gesagt, dass heut Abend ein Bankett stattfindet." "Jaja, ist gut. Verschwinde wieder." "Bis heut Abend..." Vegeta dachte nach... Miyabi hat sich tatsächlich mit ihr angefreundet... Vielleicht ist sie ja wirklich ganz anders, als die anderen... Doch darüber konnte er nicht mehr nachdenken, da er sich für das Bankett fertig machen musste...  
  
ENDE TEIL 10  
  
TEIL 11  
  
Im ganzen Schloss liefen schon die Vorbereitungen für das bevorstehende Bankett. In der Küche wurden alle möglichsten Varianten durchprobiert, wie man das Essen wohl am hübschesten dekorieren könnte, die Hofschneider machten noch die letzten Anzüge fertig und im Speisesaal wurden noch die letzten Dekorationen angebracht. Bulma stand vor den ganzen Kleidern und wusste nicht, welches sie nun anziehen sollte. Sie wusste sowieso nicht, warum sie überhaupt hin gehen sollte. Sie war doch nur eine Sklavin, oder? Aber warum nicht? Könnte vielleicht lustig werden. Immerhin ist das hier ja ein Königsschloss. "Hm... Mal sehen... Das sieht doch ganz hübsch aus... Oder lieber nicht. Da sieht man meinen großen Hintern... Das da... Nein, auch nicht." So ging das dann noch über 20 Minuten... "Da! Das zieh ich an! Und kein anderes!" Sie nahm sich ein schönes, schwarzes Kleid aus dem Schrank. Es ging bis hinunter zum Fußboden. Der untere Teil des Kleides war seitlich abgestuft. Oben war es sehr figurbetont geschnitten und hatte hauchdünne Spaghettiträger. Darin sieht sie bestimmt umwerfend aus. Schnell ging sie ins Bad, denn sie musste sich ja auch noch schminken und ihre Haare musste sie auch noch stylen. Die Sachen, die sie momentan trug, zog sie aus und schlüpfte in ihr neues Kleid. "So, jetzt fehlt noch das richtige Make- up..." Sie entschied sich für goldfarbenen Lidschatten und einen schönen zart-roten Lippenstift. Die Haare steckte sie einfach mit einer blauen Spange, passend zu ihren Haaren, hoch. Hier und da ließ sie mal eine Strähne raushängen. Jetzt konnte das Bankett beginnen. Vegeta war auch soweit fertig. Männer hatten es ja ohnehin nicht so schwer, wie die Frauen. Make-up, Haarstyling oder ähnliches, das alles brauchte er ja nicht. Er trug einen schwarzen Kampfanzug mit weißem Brustpanzer, weißen Handschuhen und Stiefeln. Auf der linken Seite des Brustpanzers befand sich das königliche Wappen. Er legte noch einen weinroten Umhang an und schon war er fertig. "Jetzt muss ich diese Frau abholen... Hoffentlich sieht sie wenigstens einigermaßen verträglich aus..." Vegeta verließ sein Zimmer und ging zu dem Zimmer, welches Bulma seit einiger Zeit nun schon bewohnte. Er klopfte an die Tür und trat ein. Bulma stand am Fenster und sah sich diesen Planeten an. Hier würde sie wahrscheinlich ein neues Leben anfangen müssen... Vegeta konnte seinen Blick kaum noch von ihr abwenden. Er hatte zwar schon erwartet, dass sie sich für diesen Abend schick machen würde, doch dass sie so gut aussehen würde, hätte er eher nicht gedacht. Jetzt bemerkte auch sie, dass jemand im Zimmer stand. "Hallo... Deine Schwester hatte schon gesagt, dass du mich abholen würdest... Wir können dann. Ich bin fertig." "Gut." Beide gingen nach draußen und begaben sich langsam zum Speisesaal. Der Weg dorthin war allerdings ziemlich schweigend. Unerwartet jedoch, brach Vegeta dieses Schweigen. "Wir müssen erst noch bei meinem Zimmer vorbei. Ich hab was vergessen." Sein Zimmer war glücklicherweise nicht sehr weit entfernt. "Komm ruhig mit rein." Bulma blickte sich in seinem Zimmer um. Es war anders, als ihres. Es war doch noch größer. Das Bett war auch viel breiter als ihres. Jetzt beobachtete sie Vegeta. Er ging zu einem kleinen Schrank neben seinem Bett. Er öffnete eine Schublade und holte ein kleines Kästchen heraus. "Komm her." Misstrauisch ging Bulma zu ihm. Er öffnete das Kästchen und eine wunderschöne Kette kam zum Vorschein. Es handelte sich dabei um eine silberne Kette, an der ein silbernes Kreuz hing. Dieses war mit vielen, so schien es ihr, Diamanten besetzt. "Diese Kette gehörte meiner Mutter. Würdest du sie heute Abend tragen?" Damit rechnete die blauhaarige nun gar nicht. Warum wollte er, dass sie die Kette seiner Mutter trug? "Trag sie einfach heute Abend... Dreh dich um." Sie tat, wie ihr befohlen und Vegeta legte ihr die Kette um. "Sie steht dir... Komm, wir müssen jetzt." Sie nickte nur und dann verließen sie wieder sein Zimmer. Das Bankett würde schon sehr bald beginnen...  
  
Bei Bardock´s Familie war das Essen nun schon beendet. Chichi fand, dass es ziemlich gut geschmeckt hat. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was es war, aber es war gut. "Im Schloss findet heute ein Bankett statt. Die werden heute wieder die Sau rauslassen und morgen sollte man lieber wieder niemanden ansprechen..." Bardock war schön öfter bei diesen berühmten Banketts dabei, doch heute nicht. Er wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, immerhin hatten sie eine neue Mitbewohnerin. "Weißt du, Chichi... Deine Freundin wird sicher auch auf dem Bankett sein..." "Bulma?" "Ich weiß nicht, wie sie heißt. Aber bestimmt." "Ja, glaube ich auch. Man redet schon überall von den neuen Sklaven. Besonders von ihr. Sie hat sogar ein eigenes Zimmer im Schloss bekommen... Kakarott, willst du Chichi nicht ein bisschen die Stadt und den Planeten zeigen?" "Gerne. Hast du Lust, Chichi?" "Ja, sehr gerne." "Gut, dann komm." Kakarott verließ mit Chichi Bardock´s Haus. Es war schon dunkel geworden auf Vegeta-sei. Die Lichter der Stadt erhellten fast den ganzen Planeten. "Es ist eigentlich ganz schön hier..." "Schön, das es dir gefällt. Die Stadt ist eigentlich so, wie eure. Wir leben halt nicht so modern wie ihr. Wir mögen da doch mehr die alten Traditionen." "Jeder lebt so, wie es ihm gefällt..." "Ja... Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Komm..." "Ahh..." Kakarott hob Chichi auf seine Arme und flog mit ihr durch den dunklen Nachthimmel. "Ihr könnt fliegen?" "Ja. Ihr nicht?" "Nein!" "Na, egal..." Sie flogen immer weiter, bis sie die Stadt verlassen hatten. Kakarott landete auf einem Felsplateau, wo man eine sehr gute Sicht auf die Stadt hatte. "Wolltest du mir das zeigen?" "Ja... Ich komme sehr oft hierher, wenn ich nachdenken muss..." "Danke, das du mir das hier gezeigt hast..." Ohne, das beide es wollten, näherten sich ihre Gesichter und sie küssten sich...  
  
Das Bankett hatte in der Zeit schon begonnen. Am Tischende saß König Vegeta. Links neben ihm sein Sohn, daneben saß auch schon Bulma. Rechts neben dem König saß Miyabi. An den anderen Plätzen waren Soldaten und andere hochrangige Saiyajins verteilt. Tänzer sorgten für die nötige Unterhaltung. Essen gab es massenhaft. Der ganze Tisch stand mit irgendwelchen Köstlichkeiten voll. König Vegeta war es nicht entgangen, dass Bulma die Kette seiner verstorbenen Frau trug. "Vegeta? Warum trägt sie diese Kette?" "Weil ich sie ihr gegeben habe." "Warum?" "Darum." Vegeta widmete sich wieder seinem Essen und der Person, die neben ihm saß. Sie schien sich ganz gut zu amüsieren. "Willst du noch was essen?" "Nein. Ich bin voll. Danke." Sie schien auch nicht mehr an die Sache auf der Erde zu denken. Ob sie ihm wohl verziehen hat? Langsam neigte sich das Bankett dem Ende entgegen. Die ersten Bierleichen sind schon lange gegangen, ob sie auch zu Hause angekommen waren, dass steht in den Sternen. Vegeta hatte beschlossen, Bulma noch auf ihr Zimmer zu begleiten. Sie war auch leicht angetrunken, war jedoch noch bei vollem Verstand. Als sie vor ihrer Tür angekommen waren, wollte Vegeta schon gehen, doch Bulma bat ihn noch mit rein zu kommen. Beide betraten also ihr Zimmer und Bulma ließ sich gleich auf ihr Bett fallen. Vegeta stand noch immer im Türrahmen, schloss jedoch dann die Tür und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. "War schön heut Abend. Auf der Erde hatte ich mich noch nie so gut amüsiert." "Schön..." "Ach... Die Kette willst du sicher wieder. Moment..." "Nein. Behalt sie. Ich schenk sie dir." "Aber du hast doch selbst gesagt, sie gehörte deiner Mutter..." "Behalt sie einfach. Ich seh doch, dass sie dir gefällt." "Danke..." Vegeta war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und ging auf Bulma zu...  
  
ENDE TEIL 11  
  
TEIL 12  
  
Vegeta kam immer weiter auf Bulma zu, bis er direkt vor ihrem Bett stand. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie sanft...  
  
Chichi war total überrumpelt. Sie wurde gerade geküsst! Und das noch von einem Saiyajin, der sie und viele andere entführt hatte! "Tut mir leid, Chichi. Es ist einfach so über mich gekommen..." "Macht nichts... Es ist kalt. Wollen wir wieder zurück?" "Wenn du willst..." Etwas traurig und auch enttäuscht nahm Kakarott Chichi wieder auf seine Arme und flog mit ihr zu dem Haus seiner Familie zurück.  
  
Auch bei den anderen beiden sah es nicht viel anders aus. Auch Bulma war zu geschockt, um noch irgendetwas sagen zu können. Vegeta hatte sie immerhin vergewaltigt. Und jetzt küsste er sie. Obwohl sie der Sache nicht abgeneigt war... "Ich geh dann mal... Gute Nacht..." Vegeta wollte gerade wieder verschwinden, als Bulma ihn aufhielt. "Warte!" "Was ist noch?" "Kannst du mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun?" "Kommt drauf an... Sag, was du willst." "Könntest du mir sagen, wo Rook hingebracht wurde? Bitte..." "Genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Ich müsste meinen Vater fragen." "Tu das, bitte..." "Ja, ist gut. Bis dann." Nachdem Vegeta die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, musste Bulma erst mal nachdenken. "Heute war er ganz anders. Und ich glaube nicht, wegen zu viel Alkohol. Ob er mich vielleicht doch ein bisschen mag? Wenn ich nur erst mal wüsste, wo Rook steckt und wie´s ihm geht..."  
  
In einer kleinen Hütte am Rande der Stadt... "Hey, komm her!" Ein junger Mann tat, wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich sofort in Bewegung. "Hier... das musst du noch mal ordentlicher machen. Mach aber hin!" Rook ging es nicht gerade so gut wie Chichi oder seiner Schwester. Er musste hier den ganzen Tag nur arbeiten. Er durfte kaum schlafen, essen durfte er auch nur, wenn er die Arbeiten einigermaßen gut erledigt hatte. Jedoch musste er die ganzen Dinge auch noch zu bestimmter Zweit erledigen. Er wollte wieder zur Erde zurück. Er machte sich große Sorgen um seine Schwester. Hoffentlich ging es ihr besser, als ihm. "Träum nicht!" Durch einen doch ziemlich harten Schlag in die Rippen, wurde Rook wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. "Tut mir leid..." "Na hoffentlich! Mach ein bisschen schneller! Oder soll ich hier versauern? Verdammter Sklave!..."  
  
Vegeta war unterdessen bei seinem Vater. "Verzeih, wenn ich störe... Ich wollte dich etwas fragen, Vater. Ich wollte wissen, wo der eine Sklave hingebracht wurde..." "Welcher Sklave? Etwa der, der Miyabi so gut gefallen hat?" "Ja, der..." "Hm... Ich glaube Soichi hatte ihn mitgenommen..." "Wo wohnt dieser Soichi?" "Am Rande der Stadt. Was willst du von ihm?" "Mit ihm Reden... Nichts weiter... Danke, Vater." Vegeta entfernte sich aus dem Thronsaal. "Was hast du vor, mein Sohn?..." Der Prinz musste nun schnell diesen Soichi finden. Er wollte es für zwei Personen tun. Erstens für seine Schwester, da sie ihn anscheinend sehr mag. Aber größtenteils doch für Bulma... Er fing an, sie wirklich sehr zu mögen, vielleicht sogar zu lieben...  
  
Kakarott und Chichi waren wieder zu Hause angekommen. Cauli empfang beide so nett, wie sie immer war. "Hallo ihr beiden. Hat es dir gefallen, Chichi? Es ist eine schöne Stadt, nicht wahr?" "Ja, die Stadt ist wirklich riesig und auch sehr schön." "Das freut mich. Ihr beide solltet vielleicht langsam schlafen gehen. Es ist schon sehr spät..." "Mutter, wir sind doch keine Kinder mehr. Wir können das auch gut selbst bestimmen..." "Nein, keine Widerrede! Gute Nacht. Ich geh auch schlafen. Bis morgen..." Cauli verschwand schnell in ihrem und Bardock´s gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer. "Endlich ist sie weg..." "Sie ist deine Mutter... Sei doch nicht so..." "Ach, du kennst sie gerade mal einen Tag. Wenn du sie länger kennst, wirst du mir zustimmen..." Noch ehe sich Kakarott versah, spürte er Chichi´s Lippen auf seinen. "Aber, ich dachte du..." "Ich mag dich wirklich... Danke für den schönen Abend. Gute Nacht." "Ja, schlaf gut..." Kakarott war überglücklich in dem Moment. Sie mochte ihn also auch. Vielleicht würden die beiden später mal wirklich zusammen sein können...  
  
Vegeta flog durch den sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Bald müsste er das Haus von Soichi erreicht haben. Da! Das da hinten musste es sein. Er hatte einige Soldaten im Schloss gefragt, wo er wohnen würde. Sie hatten es ihm eigentlich idiotensicher erklärt. Und da er ja nicht dumm war, musste es das Haus sein. Er landete direkt vor der Tür und klopfte an. Eine ältere Frau, vielleicht so alt wie sein Vater, öffnete. "Oh guten Abend, Prinz Vegeta. Was führt euch denn hierher?" "Ist Soichi zu Hause?" "Aber ja. Kommen Sie doch rein. Bitte nehmen Sie auch platz." Vegeta betrat das Haus. Es war sehr schlicht eingerichtet. Mit dem Schloss überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen. "Einen Moment bitte noch. Ich werde Soichi sofort herholen." Einige Minuten später betrat Soichi das kleine Zimmer. "Guten Abend, Hoheit. Was kann ich für Euch tun?" "Du hast doch einen Sklaven mitgenommen." "Ja, das ist richtig." "Heißt er Rook? Und hat er blaue Haare?" "Ja, das ist mein Sklave... Warum fragt ihr?" "Nun, ich würde ihn gern wieder mit ins Schloss nehmen..." "Aber, Euer Vater hat mir versichert, dass er jetzt mir gehören würde..." "Ich zahle auch de Betrag, den ihr für ihn entrichtet habt, zurück." "Wenn ihr den Sklaven unbedingt wieder haben wollt... Bitte... Aber mein Geld hätte ich trotzdem gern wieder zurück..." "Hier, das ist der genaue Betrag. Bringt ihn her. Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit." "Natürlich... Sarima... Hol den Sklaven..." Die Angesprochene nickte und ging in ein Hinterzimmer. Wenig später kam sie mit Rook wieder heraus. Der sah ziemlich schlecht aus. Er war total blass im Gesicht und er schien auch sehr viel dünner zu sein, als früher... "Hier ist er... Auf Wiedersehen..." Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schnappte sich Vegeta Rook und verließ mit ihm das Haus. Er flog ein Stückchen mit ihm, dann landete er. Rook wusste jetzt auch, wer er war. "Du..." Doch weiter konnte er nicht sprechen, da er in diesem Moment vor Vegeta, vor lauter Erschöpfung zusammenbrach...  
  
ENDE TEIL 12  
  
TEIL 13  
  
Verdammt... Der Kerl kann doch einfach so zusammenbrechen. "Ich muss ihn schnell ins Schloss auf die Krankenstation bringen..." So schnell er nur konnte, schnappte sich Vegeta Rook wieder und flog in Eiltempo zum Schloss...  
  
Es war zwar immer noch Nacht, doch Kakarott konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Er musste die ganze Zeit an Chichi denken, oder besser gesagt, er musste an den Kuss denken, den sie ihm gab. Er mochte Chichi wirklich sehr. Sie musste das auch wissen. Er hatte es ihr ja mit seinem Kuss deutlich gezeigt. Er musste es ihr nur noch irgendwie direkt ins Gesicht sagen. Er wollte mit ihr zusammensein. Ja, er wollte sogar sein Leben mit ihr verbringen. Nur war da noch die Frage, ob sie das auch wollte... Aber eins wusste der Saiyajin... Er würde es sehr bald erfahren...  
  
Vegeta war immer noch unterwegs. War der Flug zu Soichi´s Haus wirklich so lang gewesen? Er musste sich beeilen. Viel länger würde Rook nicht durchhalten...  
  
Bulma saß auf ihrem Bett und ließ die letzten Tage Revue passieren. Viel war passiert. Sie glaubte sogar, dass sie sich langsam, aber sicher in Vegeta verliebt... Eigentlich wollte sie das nicht. Doch er war, seitdem sie hier auf Vegeta- sei gelandet waren, völlig anders zu ihr. Sollte das am Ende nur ein Trick sein, um sie ins Bett zu kriegen? Oder meinte er es vielleicht doch ernst mit ihr? Sie müsste es doch irgendwie herausfinden können...  
  
Endlich! Das Schloss war in Sichtweite. Jetzt müsste er Rook nur noch auf die Krankenstation bringen und dann würde es ihm sicherlich schon bald wieder besser gehen. Im Schloss gab es andere Heilmittel- und Methoden, als in der Stadt. Leute, die aber doch eine ernstzunehmende Krankheit hatten, wurden natürlich dann im Schloss behandelt, aber dies geschah doch nur in den ernstesten Fällen. Vegeta ersparte sich den Weg durch das Eingangstor und flog lieber gleich auf die Krankenstation. Der Doktor würde ihm schon das Fenster auf machen... Es war ja immerhin ein Notfall... Schnell fand er das gesuchte Fenster und klopfte an. Der Doktor wunderte sich zwar, warum Vegeta durch das Fenster rein wollte, aber er öffnete dann doch. "Das ist ein Notfall! Untersuchen Sie ihn, aber schnell!" "Ach herrje, dass sieht mir ja schon nach einem Kreislaufzusammenbruch aus. Legen Sie ihn auf das Bett dort hinten." Der Arzt deutete auf ein leeres Krankenbett in der Ecke und Vegeta brachte den Patienten auch sofort dahin. "Würden Sie bitte draußen warten? Ich muss ihn untersuchen!" Vegeta verließ das Behandlungszimmer des Arztes und machte sich auf den Weg zu Bulma. Sie würde sich sicherlich freuen, Rook wiederzusehen... Er rannte regelrecht die langen, dunklen Gänge des Schlosses entlang. Er kannte sich aber aus, schließlich ist er hier schon als Kind aufgewachsen. Schon stand er vor Bulma´s Tür. Ob sie schon schlief? Eigentlich musste sie schlafen. Es war ja mitten in der Nacht. Aber es war ja wichtig. Leise öffnete er die Tür und schlich sich hinein. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung schlief Bulma noch nicht, sondern guckte ihn leicht überrascht an. "Was willst du?" "Du wolltest doch deinen Bruder sehen, nicht?" "Rook ist hier?" "Ich hab ihn geholt. Er ist im Behandlungszimmer. Es ging ihm nicht gerade gut, als ich ihn geholt hab." "Ist er schwer verletzt? Wie geht es ihm?" "Komm mit..." Zusammen gingen die beiden nun Richtung Behandlungszimmer. Bulma konnte es kaum glauben. Sie hatte sich eigentlich schon damit abgefunden, dass sie Rook nie wieder sehen würde und dann das. Dafür würde sie Vegeta ewig dankbar sein... Die beiden waren angekommen und Vegeta öffnete. Der Arzt hatte ihn schon fertig untersucht und auf eines der Krankenzimmer bringen lassen. "Sie müssen in Zimmer 8 gehen. Ich habe ihn dort hinbringen lassen. Er wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein. Er muss sich jetzt nur erholen. Er ist auch leicht unterernährt. Ihm fehlen einige Vitamine und andere Dinge. Er sollte in der nächsten Zeit wieder gutes Essen bekommen." "Danke..." Bulma rannte sofort wieder aus dem Zimmer. Sie musste Rook einfach sehen. Sie hatte sich solche Sorgen um ihn gemacht. "Nummer 5.., 6.., 7.., Nummer 8! Da!" Bulma stürmte sofort ins Zimmer. Rook schlief in diesem Moment. Er sah wirklich sehr erschöpft aus. Was wohl mit ihm passiert wäre, wenn Vegeta ihn nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätte...  
  
Der Morgen war in der Zwischenzeit, nach all den Turbulenzen der vergangenen Nacht, wieder angebrochen. Im Haus von Bardock´s Familie war es noch recht still... Chichi wurde von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages geweckt. "Ein schöner Morgen... Ich sollte vielleicht Frühstück für alle machen." Damit stand sie auf und schlich sich ins Bad. Chichi wohnte in einem kleinen Hinterzimmer, welches aber doch ganz gut eingerichtet war. Ja, hier fühlte sie sich doch ganz wohl. Jeder in diesem Haus war eigentlich ganz nett. Sie duschte schnell und zog sich an. Anschließend ging sie leise in die Küche, um das Frühstück herzurichten. Am Vorabend hatte sie bereits gemerkt, wie viel Saiyajins essen können. Soviel hätte sie nicht in einer Woche gegessen, wie die auf einmal essen. Das war also auch ein weiterer Unterschied zwischen ihnen und den Saiyajins. Ein andrer war ja, dass die Saiyajins noch einen Affenschwanz hatten. Doch eins hatte sie bis heute nicht verstanden, was Kakarott damit meinte, als er mal zu ihr sagte, dass sie bei Vollmond ihr wahres Gesicht zeigen würden... Doch darüber konnte sie jetzt sowieso nicht nachdenken, da sie nun endlich Frühstück machen musste. Sie hatte ja damit ziemlich viel Arbeit vor sich...  
  
Währendessen wusste niemand im Schloss, etwas von der Sache, die sich mitten in der Nacht zugetragen hatte. Bulma war wohl an Rook´s Krankenbett eingeschlafen, dass merkte sie, da sie gerade aufgewacht war, als plötzlich...  
  
ENDE TEIL 13  
  
TEIL 14  
  
...ein freundliches Lächeln in ihr Gesicht strahlte. Es war Rook! Er war also endlich aufgewacht. "Rook! Ich bin ja so froh..." "Ist gut, Bulma... Alles ist in Ordnung. Mir geht´s gut. Wie bin ich eigentlich hier hergekommen?" Rook hatte anscheinend seit gestern Nacht so was wie einen Blackout. Er konnte sich an so gut wie gar nichts mehr erinnern. "Vegeta hat dich geholt." "Dieser Kerl?" "Sei doch nicht so. Immerhin war er es, der dir so wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hat. Du solltest dich aber noch schonen. Du brauchst sehr viel Ruhe..." "Wie geht´s dir eigentlich? Ist es hier sehr schlimm?" "Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich fühle mich hier sogar ziemlich wohl. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Schlaf jetzt. Bis später." Bulma verließ Rook´s Krankenzimmer. Sie musste sich noch unbedingt bei Vegeta bedanken. Aber dazu müsste sie ihn erst mal finden. Wo könnte er also stecken? Vielleicht bei seiner Schwester? Mit diesem Gedanken machte sich Bulma auf den Weg zu Miyabi. Sie kante sich im Schloss immer noch nicht aus. Aber langsam konnte sie sich merken, wo was war. Es dauerte zwar, aber letztendlich fand sie dann doch Miyabi´s Zimmer. Höflich, wie sie ja schon immer war, klopfte sie an. "Ja... Herein..." Bulma öffnete die Tür und betrat das Zimmer der jungen Prinzessin. "Hallo, Bulma. Was gibt´s?" "Ist Vegeta nicht hier? Ich suche ihn schon überall." "Nein... Mein Bruder ist nicht hier. Hast du schon mal in seinem Zimmer nachgesehen?" "Nein. Dann guck ich eben da mal nach. Danke." "Sollte er da nicht sein, ist er sicher wieder zu seinem Lieblingsplatz geflogen." "Wo ist das?" "Eigentlich dürfte ich dir das nicht sagen. Nur Vegeta und ich kennen diesen Ort. Aber ich mach mal ne Ausnahme... Es ist oben in den Bergen... Dort gibt es einen wunderschönen See. Als wir noch Kinder waren, haben wir dort oben ein kleines Häuschen gebaut. Steht sogar noch. Ich bin aber schon lange nicht mehr dort gewesen... Er muss dann einfach dort sein." "Danke für deine Hilfe. Hast was gut bei mir..." "ich komm gerne drauf zurück." Bulma verließ wieder Miyabi´s Zimmer, doch dann fiel ihr noch was ein... "Ach übrigens, mein Bruder liegt auf der Krankenstation. Falls du ihn mal besuchen willst..." "Rook?! Welches Zimmer?" "Nummer 8..." Jetzt musste Bulma aber wirklich gehen.  
  
Miyabi konnte es kaum glauben. Rook war hier in ihrer Nähe. Sie musste sofort zu ihm. Sie musste sich ja auch noch für den Vorfall auf der Erde entschuldigen. Sie hatte ja schließlich einen Ki-Ball auf ihn abgefeuert. Schnell rannte die Prinzessin die Gänge entlang, bis sie auf der Krankenstation angekommen war. "Wo ist Zimmer 8? Mal sehen... Ah! Da!" Schnell, aber doch leise drückte sie die Türklinke herunter und trat ein. Rook´s Kopf drehte sich natürlich sofort in ihre Richtung. Er hatte sie aber noch gut in Erinnerung... "Was willst du hier?" "Sehen, wie es dir geht..." "Auf der Erde hat es dich auch einen feuchten Dreck interessiert, wie es mir geht... Also hau ab!" "Aber..." "Verschwinde endlich!" Miyabi stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte sich doch ein wenig in ihn verliebt... Aber er war nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen... Schnell rannte sie nach draußen, ohne ein Ziel. Sie wollte einfach nur weg... Weg von Rook. Vielleicht würde sich das alles noch klären und er würde dann nicht mehr so böse auf sie sein...  
  
Bulma hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit einen kleinen Flieger geben lassen, mit dem sie in die Berge fliegen konnte. Sie in auf Vegeta´s Zimmer nachgesehen, doch auch da war nicht zu finden. Er musste also in den Bergen sein.. Sie konnte schon die schönen rosa Bergspitzen sehen. Auf der Erde waren die Bergspitzen ja eher weiß, nicht so auf Vegeta-sei. Es war hier zwar fast wie auf der Erde, aber farblich gesehen, gab es doch schon große Unterschiede... Bulma müsste jetzt nur noch den See finden. Und Vegeta natürlich. Aber das sollte ja eine Überraschung werden, dass sie hier auftaucht. Also landete sie den kleinen Flieger und ging dann zu Fuß weiter. Es wehte ein schöner, kühler Wind. Es war wirklich sehr entspannend hier oben. Die Wälder waren auch riesig hier oben. Sie ging schon mindestens 10 Minuten durch den Wald. Ohne ein Ende in Sicht. Doch was war das? Es hörte sich nach Wasserrauschen an... Sollte der See hier in der Nähe sein? Sie kannte sich hier nicht aus, doch auf Geräusche verließ sie sich gerne. Es hatte auch was Spannendes an sich, fand sie jedenfalls. Bulma mochte Geheimnisse. Sie hatte viele, von denen nicht mal Rook was wusste... Niemand wusste von ihnen, auch nicht ihre beste Freundin Chichi. Langsam kam sie dem Geräusch immer näher. Es war sicher der See. Doch jetzt hörte es sich noch so an, als ob jemand in den See gesprungen ist... Vielleicht Vegeta? Sie rannte nun mittlerweile. Sie musste unbedingt zu ihm... Es war das schönste, als sie erfuhr, dass ihr Bruder in Sicherheit war und sie ihn wieder häufig sehen kann. Bulma erblickte eine Lichtung... Anfangs war sie ja noch von der Sonne geblendet, da es im Wald so dunkel war, doch schon bald konnte sie wieder sehen. Vegeta´s Kampfanzug! Er war also wirklich hier. Sie konnte sich also auf ihre Ohren verlassen. Er musste jetzt sicherlich im Wasser sein und ein bisschen schwimmen. Sie wollte ihn mal ein kleines bisschen verarschen. Leise schlich sie sich zu seinen Klamotten und nahm diese mit. Sie legte sie hinter einen Strauch und wartete erst mal ab. Wann er wohl rauskommen würde? Was er wohl für ein Gesicht machen würde, wenn er sieht, dass seine Klamotten fehlen? Bulma war ja nur zu neugierig. Die Zeit nutzte sie erst einmal, um sich hier umzusehen... Es war wirklich wunderschön hier. Der See hatte kristallklares Wasser und er war rundherum von Bergen eingehüllt. In der Mitte des Sees war wie eine kleine Insel, auf der ein riesiger Felsen mit einem Baum obendrauf, ragte. Die Sonne schien und so funkelte das wasser noch so schön... Wie gern würde sie jetzt auch schwimmen gehen. Doch sie konnte nicht. Sie wollte ja schließlich noch Vegeta´s doofes Gesicht sehen... Doch dazu kam sie ja nicht einmal mehr, als sie bemerkte, dass sich hinter ihr eine unbekannte Person befand und ihr mit einer Hand den Mund zuhielt und sie mit der anderen Hand festhielt, sodass sie nicht fliehen konnte...  
  
ENDE TEIL 14  
  
TEIL 15  
  
Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Schreien konnte sie ja nicht. Wehren konnte sie sich auch nicht. Wäre ihr Leben dann jetzt zu Ende? Jetzt, wo sie eigentlich noch mal ganz von vorne anfangen wollte... vielleicht auch mit Vegeta... Der Fremde nahm sie plötzlich und ging mit ihr auf den See zu. Wollte er sie ertränken, oder was? Augenblicklich, nachdem er mit ihr kurz vor dem See stand schmiss er sie einfach so, mit ganzen Klamotten, in den See. Glücklicherweise war der See an dieser Stelle tief genug, so konnte sie sich nicht verletzen. Sie tauchte wieder an die Wasseroberfläche und drehte sich um. Wer war das? Wer hat sie einfach so in den See geworfen? Sie drehte sich um und erblickte... Vegeta! Und zwar splitternackt! Besaß der Typ nicht mal ein Schamgefühl? Bulma Wurde sofort rot wie eine Tomate. Doch damit er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, tauchte sie schnell wieder unter. Wie peinlich... Sie hatte gedacht ein Mörder würde hinter ihr stehen... Dabei war es nur dieser verdammte Egoist... Was war das denn jetzt? Irrte sie sich oder kam da wirklich was auf sie zu. Sie war eine gute Schwimmerin. Auch unter Wasser konnte sie die Augen aufhalten. Doch was es auch war, sie wusste es nicht... Nur eines wusste sie, und zwar das es verdammt schnell auf sie zukam. Sie wollte noch wegschwimmen, doch da wurde sie auch schon gepackt und an die Wasseroberfläche transportiert. Nicht schon wieder... Sie blickte schon wieder genau in Vegeta´s Gesicht. Der kriegte fast einen Lachanfall.. "Man, hattest du ein blödes Gesicht... Du hättest dich selbst mal sehen sollen... Noch nie nen nackten Mann gesehen, oder was?" Bulma war sauer, oh ja, sauer auf diesen elenden Kerl! "Was fällt dir ein? Du Idiot, du Arsch, du..." Weiter kam sie nicht, da er sie in diesem Moment auf den Mund küsste. Sie genoss es einfach nur. "Warum bist du eigentlich hier? Und woher weißt du, wo ich bin? Von Miyabi, oder?" "Ja, sie hat es mir gesagt... Ich wollte dir danken, dafür, dass du Rook ins Schloss gebracht hast... Das bedeutet mir sehr viel, musst du wissen..." Diesmal war sie es, die Vegeta küsste... "Werden dir deine Klamotten nicht langsam etwas schwer?" Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, war er ihr nur zu gern behilflich, die überschüssigen Klamotten los zu werden. Er warf sie einfach ans Ufer. Hier würde niemand die beiden finden, nur Miyabi, und die kommt nicht her... Bulma schlang ihre Arme um Vegeta und er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. Beide küssten sich lang und innig...  
  
Miyabi war in der Zwischenzeit aus dem Schloss gegangen. Sie musste schon weit weg sein, da sie das Schloss nicht mal mehr sehen konnte. Sie konnte Rook ja nicht mal böse sein. Sie war nicht gerade nett zu Ihm. Ob er ihr überhaupt jemals verzeihen würde? Sie müsste wenigstens mit ihm reden können, nur das... Sie müsste ihm auch sagen, dass sie ihn liebte, ja, da war sie sich sicher. Sie "liebte" schon viele Männer, ihr Bruder sagte das immer zu ihr. Doch diesmal war es ernst. Würde ihre Mutter noch leben, mit ihr hätte sie darüber reden können. Die ei zige Person, mit der sie darüber reden konnte, war Bulma. Doch die hatte wahrscheinlich im Moment schon genug mit Vegeta zu tun. Vegeta sagte ihr, er würde Bulma mögen... Ob das auch Liebe ist, weiß er nicht. Er sagte, dass wird sich herausstellen... Miyabi beschloss zum Schloss zurückzufliegen. Sie müsste das jetzt klären, später hätte sie wahrscheinlich keine Zeit dafür... Schnell hob sie ab und flog zum Schloss zurück...  
  
Vegeta und Bulma waren immer noch im See, aber nicht, um zu schwimmen, sondern eher, um sich Wasserschlachten zu liefern. Vegeta hatte das das letzte Mal gemacht, als er klein war. Damals mit Miyabi... Jetzt mit Bulma... Liebte er sie eigentlich wirklich, oder war es nur so etwas wie "Freundschaft"? Er fühlte mehr für diese Frau, als er bisher für irgend eine andere gefühlt hatte... Er wollte ihr zeigen, was er für sie empfand... Langsam schwamm er auf sie zu und legte seine starken Arme um sie. Bulma schaute ihn zwar etwas fragend an, doch er beachtete es nicht weiter. "Keine Angst. Vertrau mir einfach..." Er küsste sie und flog mit ihr langsam aus dem Wasser. Auf eine kleine Hütte zu... es war die Hütte, die er und Miyabi damals als Kinder gebaut hatten... Er ging nur noch alleine hier her. Miyabi interessierte sich nicht mehr dafür. Unterdessen war es schon Nacht geworden. Die Sonne verschwand langsam am Horizont. Er ließ Bulma runter und beide betraten das kleine Häuschen. Es war doch alledem schön eingerichtet. In der hintersten Ecke so was wie eine Coach in Mini-Format, weiter vorne Tisch und Stühle und so, wie es schien, nein, es musste so sein, ein Kühlschrank... Vegeta schloss die Tür hinter sich und nahm Bulma bei der Hand und ging mit ihr auf das Sofa zu... Sie setzten sich und blickten sich tief in die Augen. "Wenn du nicht willst, dann..." Doch Bulma wollte oder konnte jetzt nicht mehr nein sagen. Sie nickte einfach nur und ließ es geschehen... Beide verbrachten die ganze Nacht hier in den Bergen.. Am Morgen war Vegeta schon früh aufgestanden. Er holte die Klamotten der beiden und legte sie auf einen der Stühle, nachdem er wieder zurück gekehrt war. Er musste Bulma ja noch wecken... Leise schlich er sich zu dem Sofa und gab seiner Prinzessin einen Kuss, worauf sie sofort aufwachte. "Morgen..." "Morgen..." Bulma wollte noch nicht aufstehen, sie war einfach noch zu müde. So legte sich Vegeta noch einmal zu ihr. Ja, jetzt war er sich sicher... Er liebte sie...  
  
ENDE TEIL 15  
  
TEIL 16  
  
Bei Kakarott und Chichi verlief es ähnlich. Sie verbrachten die letzten Tage immer öfter zusammen. Doch das beide in einander verliebt sind, dass sagten sie dem anderen nicht. Kakarott hatte jedoch schon eine Idee, wie er es Chichi sagen würde... Heute Nacht würde es endlich soweit sein...  
  
Miyabi war schon lange wieder im Schloss angekommen. Doch mit Rook zu reden, dass hatte sie sich bisher nicht getraut. Doch sie musste sich so langsam überlegen, wann sie es ihm endlich ins Gesicht sagen würde. Am besten wäre es ja nachher zum Frühstück. Ob er wollte oder nicht, dann würde sie es ihm sagen...  
  
Am See war es auch noch, oder wieder ruhig geworden. Vegeta blickte auf seine Partnerin herunter. Wie konnte diese Frau nur so seelenruhig schlafen? War sie doch tatsächlich wieder eingepennt... Die hatte echt die Ruhe weg... Aber Frühstück würde sie trotzdem mit ihm machen müssen... Leise stand er auf. Er musste erst mal was zu essen besorgen. Dann würde er sie wecken. Er zog sich seinen Kampfanzug an und verließ das kleine Haus. Fisch zum Frühstück? Nein, wohl eher nicht. Aber was gab es schon in dieser Gegend? Es gab in dieser Gegend viele Beerensträucher, das wäre schon eher was zum Frühstück... Er hob ab und flog tiefer in den Wald hinein... Bulma wachte in der Zwischenzeit langsam auf. Es war so schön gewesen... Ob er wohl schon wach war? Sie öffnete die Augen und erblickte... Nichts! Wo war dieser Idiot nur schon wieder? War sie für ihn doch nur wieder ein One- Night-Stand? Sie machte sich schon die schlimmsten Gedanken. Sollte es wirklich nur so sein, dann weg... Einfach nur weg von diesem Ort... Sie stand auf und zog sich an. Mit einem Blick durch das Häuschen ließ sie ihre Gedanken noch einmal Revue passieren... Wie könnte er ihr nur so etwas antun? Er war doch letzte Nacht so anders... Liebte er sie denn gar nicht? Sie verließ das Haus und rannte zum See. Bulma tauchte ihre Hände in das Wasser und wusch sich erst mal das Gesicht. Sie musste wieder klar denken. Suchend blickte sie sich um, in der Hoffnung Vegeta zu erblicken. Doch sie sah ihn nicht. Sollte er wirklich einfach abgehauen sein? Dieser Feigling... Nicht mal den Mut hatte er, ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen , dass sie ihm nichts bedeutet. Sie rannte weg.. Weg vom See.. Weg vom Haus.. Weg aus dieser Gegend.. Was sollte sie denn auch noch hier? Vegeta war sicher schon längst über alle Berge und hat sie vergessen. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich jetzt schon wieder mit anderen Frauen amüsieren und im Stillen über sie lachen. Wie dumm sie doch war... Machte sich wirklich Hoffnungen... Vegeta hatte schon einiges zum Frühstück besorgt. Hoffentlich ist das auch ihr Geschmack... Doch was war das? War das nicht ihre Aura? Und wieso bewegte sie sich vom Haus weg? Der Sache müsste er erst mal nachgehen. Er flog wieder in Richtung Haus davon... Bulma hatte genug. Warum war der Kerl so gemein zu ihr? Sie rannte... Sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wo sie war. Es wurde auch immer dunkler, sodass sie nicht sah, wohin sie rannte... Da vorne wurde es wieder heller... Ja, das müsste das Ende des Waldes sein.. So schnell sie nur konnte, rannte sie auf dieses Licht zu... Doch das war nicht nur das Ende des Waldes, sondern auch noch eine verdammt Tiefe Schlucht. Gerade konnte sie noch bremsen. Doch ein plötzliches Knacken rief sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Was sollte das denn sein? Sie erkannte schwarze Umrisse, die sich ihr näherten. Diese Silhouette erinnerte sie sehr stark an einen gewissen Saiyajin-Prinz... Wollte er sie jetzt vielleicht noch aus dem Weg räumen? Das alles ergab doch aber irgendwie keinen Sinn... Wieso sollte er sie so schnell wieder verlassen? Und wenn er sie wirklich nicht liebte, warum sollte er sie aus dem Weg räumen wollen? Leicht verängstigt ging sie einen Schritt zurück, doch da lag irgendetwas, worüber sie stolperte.. Sie verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten in die tiefe Schlucht... "Bulma!..." Vegeta, so schnell, wie noch nie in seinem Leben, flog hinterher. Kurz bevor Bulma fast unten ankam, fing er sie sanft auf. "Was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du schläfst noch!" "Du bist doch abgehauen! Ich dachte du hättest mich schon wieder abgeschrieben!..." "Ich wollte nur was zu Futtern besorgen..." So war das also... Bulma dachte schon das Schlimmste... Doch damit rechnete sie wirklich nicht. Vielleicht doch, aber sie dachte in diesem Moment nicht daran. "Vielleicht sollten wir zum Schloss zurückfliegen...", kam es etwas kleinlaut von Vegeta... Er hatte Angst... Angst um Bulma. Angst, sie zu verlieren. Diese Frau machte ihn wirklich schwach... Er nahm sie in seine Arme und flog mit ihr zum Schloss zurück...  
  
Miyabi beschloss nun auch endlich mit Rook zu reden... Sie ging in die Schlossküche und ließ etwas zu essen für Rook machen. Die Bediensteten machten sich sofort an die Arbeit. Schnell wurde, wie es im Schloss eigentlich üblich war, ein Frühstück zubereitet, was mehr einem Festessen glich. Miyabi nahm das riesige Tablett und ging damit zum Krankenzimmer von Rook. Nummer 8. Da war das Zimmer. Sie müsste da jetzt durch... Miyabi öffnete die Tür und betrat das Zimmer. Rook schien noch zu schlafen. Leise stellte sie das Tablett auf einen Tisch neben seinem Bett und sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Sie beobachtete ihn... Er war ja so süß... Plötzlich öffnete er seine Augen. Er sah sie... Was wollte die schon wieder hier? Hatte er ihr nicht eindeutig gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr zu ihm kommen sollte? Oder war sie so taub? "Guten Morgen, Rook... Ich hab dir Frühstück gebracht..." "Wenn es von dir ist, kannst du´s ja gleich wieder mitnehmen..." "Aber..." "Hau ab!" Miyabi nahm das Tablett und wollte versuchen, es ihm wenigstens zu zeigen, doch er wollte davon nichts wissen. Er holte mit der Hand aus und schlug mit voller Wucht gegen das Tablett, worauf dies zu Boden fiel und das gesamte Geschirr kaputt ging. "Wieso?..." "Hau endlich ab!" Miyabi konnte das nicht verstehen. Wieso hatte er so einen großen Hass auf sie? Sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Wieder mal... Sie hatte so eine tiefe Wut, dass sie das, was sie ihm ruhig sagen wollte, jetzt einfach rausschrie. "Du Idiot! Ich liebe dich!" Wütend, traurig und vor allem enttäuscht rannte Miyabi aus dem Krankenzimmer. Er konnte oder wollte sich einfach nicht ändern... Was hatte sie da gesagt? Sie liebte ihn? Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Wie sollte er ihr in der nächsten Zeit unter die Augen treten? Jetzt, da er das wusste...  
  
ENDE TEIL 16  
  
TEIL 17  
  
Den ganzen restlichen Tag herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung. Miyabi hockte nur noch in ihrem Zimmer, Essen ließ sie sich bringen... Vegeta musste Bulma erklären, dass er nicht gegangen war. Sie glaubte ihm zwar, aber sie war, so schien es Vegeta jedenfalls, noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Aber wie sollte er ihr das alles beweisen? Er musste ihr zeigen und vor allem sagen, dass er sie liebte...  
  
Am Abend dann bei Kakarott und Chichi. "Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich. Du musst nur mitkommen..." "Ja, gerne..." Die beiden küssten sich und Chichi ging in ihr kleines Hinterzimmer um sich umzuziehen. Sie waren nun schon offiziell ein Paar. Naja, was heißt offiziell? Zumindest Kakarott´s Familie wusste es. Er wollte erst noch warten, bis er Vegeta davon erzählt. Bulma würde sich sicherlich auch dafür interessieren. Sie ist ja immerhin Chichi´s beste Freundin. Kakarott wartete vor dem Haus. Dann endlich kam auch seine Freundin. "Ich bin fertig, wir können dann los." "Okay... Halt dich an mir fest." Chichi klammerte sich an ihn und schon hoben sie ab. "Wohin fliegen wir eigentlich?" "Überraschung..." "Du bist gemein... Aber ich lass mich mal überraschen." Die beiden flogen über die Stadt und immer weiter Richtung Berge... Was würde Kakarott denn nur vorhaben? Nach langem Flug landeten die beiden endlich. Sie waren nun an einer Felsklippe angekommen. Was wollten sie denn hier? Kakarott nahm sie bei der Hand und ging mit ihr ein paar Schritte. "Mach jetzt die Augen zu..." "Na gut..." Er führte sie an einen Ort, wo die einzigen Blumen auf dieser Klippe wuchsen. Dort lag eine Decke mit einigen Köstlichkeiten darauf. Wollte er hier mit ihr picknicken? Aber weiter hinten stand auch noch so etwas wie ein kleiner Karton. "Jetzt kannst du die Augen wieder auf machen." Chichi öffnete ihre Augen und war sprachlos. So etwas hätte sie nie erwartet. So romantisch hätte sie sich Kakarott nie vorgestellt. Und die Aussicht war klasse. Weit am Horizont war die Stadt sichtbar. Mit ihren vielen Lichtern sah das einfach nur wunderschön aus. "Kakarott... Ich..." Sanft küsste er sie. "Wir können erst was essen, wenn du willst..." "Sag mir einfach, warum wir überhaupt hier sind, bitte. Ich möchte das wissen. So wunderschön wie alles ist..." Kakarott war so nervös wie nie in seinem Leben zuvor. Er kniete sich vor ihr nieder und nahm ihre Hand. "Als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hab, hab ich mich gleich in dich verliebt. Du bist das Schönste was mir jemals begegnet ist. Ich möchte dich heute Abend fragen, ob du meine Frau werden willst..." Chichi fiel fast um. Das war also seine Überraschung. Ein Heiratsantrag! "Ja... Natürlich will ich..." Vor Freude fiel sie ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn immer wieder... Das war der schönste Tag ihres Lebens! Beide verbrachten die Nacht noch auf der Klippe. Der Saiyajin hatte natürlich auch an Decken und Kissen gedacht. Bald würden beide verheiratet sein...  
  
Vegeta war bei seinem Vater. Er musste sich nun schon seit einer Stunde Dinge anhören, die ihn nicht die Bohne interessierten. Er würde jetzt viel lieber bei Bulma sein. "Hast du das verstanden, Vegeta? Vegeta!?" "Was ist?" "Wieso hörst du mir nicht zu?" "Darum..." "Wir haben sehr große mit diesem Planeten. Die dortigen Bewohner könnten uns durch ihre Technologien gefährlich werden... Das scheint dich ja brennend zu interessieren..." "Du hast doch mal gesagt, als zukünftiger König müsste ich mir bald eine Frau suchen..." "Ja, warum fragst du mich das jetzt?" "Vielleicht habe ich eine Frau gefunden..." "So? Hast du das? Lass mich raten... Die kleine von der Erde." "Woher..." "Es ist niemandem entgangen, das du sie anhimmelst." "Ich himmle niemanden an..." "Wenn du sie willst, ich hindre dich nicht daran. Du musst ihr nur mal sagen, dass sie deine Frau und so zukünftige Königin werden soll." "Du hast doch sonst immer was gegen meine Entscheidungen. Warum jetzt nicht mehr?" "Ich mach mir mehr Sorgen um deine Schwester. Sie ist ziemlich deprimiert." "Ich weiß aber, wer sie aufheitern kann... Bulma." "Sie?" "Miyabi mag sie sehr. Und sie ist auch eine Frau." "Vielleicht hast du recht. Frag sie mal, ob sie mit Miyabi reden kann." "Mach ich." Vegeta verließ den Konferenzraum und machte sich auf den Weg zu Bulma. Vor ihrer Tür dann angekommen ging er einfach rein. Sie waren ja schließlich "zusammen". Doch sie war nicht da. Wo war sie nur wieder? Sicher bei Rook. So ging Vegeta dann zu Rook´s Zimmer. Er war mittlerweile wieder so fit, dass er das Krankenzimmer verlassen konnte und ein eigenes Zimmer beziehen konnte. Dank Vegeta konnte er auch im Schloss bleiben.  
  
"Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du mit Vegeta zusammen sein sollst." "Ich liebe ihn. Du kannst da auch nichts machen. Was hast du eigentlich mit Miyabi gemacht?" "Dieses Mädchen? Ich will einfach nichts von ihr wissen. Was ist so schlimm daran?" "Du hast sie sehr verletzt. Entschuldige dich wenigstens bei ihr." "Nein." "Du sturer Bock." Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. "Ja, herein." "Hier steckst du also." "Vegeta? Was machst du denn hier?" "Dich suchen. Ich muss mit dir reden." "Ja, ich komme. Tschüss Brüderchen." Rook blickte nur hinterher ohne was zu sagen. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet mit ihm zusammen sein? "Was gibt´s denn nun so dringendes?" "Es geht um Miyabi. Könntest du nicht mal mit ihr reden oder sie versuchen aufzuheitern?" "Ja, kann ich machen. Kein Problem." "Danke... Mein Vater macht sich große Sorgen um sie." Er küsste sie, wurde aber von einem der Diener unterbrochen. "Prinz Vegeta? Kakarott möchte Sie sprechen." "Ja, ich komme." Der Diener verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen ist. "Tschau, Süße." "Ja, tschau." Vegeta verschwand und Bulma war wieder mal alleine. Aber sie hatte ja jetzt was zu erledigen. Sie musste Miyabi versuchen aufzuheitern.  
  
ENDE TEIL 17  
  
TEIL 18  
  
Zügigen Schrittes ging Bulma zu Miyabi´s Zimmer. Vor ihrem Zimmer angekommen, lauschte sie kurz. Doch es war wie in der ganzen letzten Zeit ziemlich ruhig. Das war irgendwie fast etwas beängstigend. Sie klopfte kurz an und betrat ihr Zimmer. Es war stockdunkel, da sie alle Vorhänge zugezogen hatte. Doch Bulma konnte eine kleine Wölbung auf Miyabi´s Bett erkennen. So, wie es schien, war sie es, die dort lag. "Miyabi, ich bin´s, Bulma. Wie geht´s dir denn so?" Die Frage war eigentlich ziemlich dämlich. Man sah ja, dass es ihr gar nicht gut ging. Aber wie sollte sie eigentlich Miyabi nun ansprechen? Sie redete fast mit niemandem mehr. "Wollen wir vielleicht was zusammen unternehmen? Wir könnten zum Beispiel in die Berge zu den Thermalquellen. Ich brauch mal wieder ein bisschen Entspannung und Erholung... Kommst du mit?" "Wenn du willst, komm ich mit..." "Ich will dich auf keinen Fall zwingen." "Nein, nein. Ich komm mit." "Super. Das wird heut ein richtig schöner Frauenausflug." Die beiden jungen Frauen machten sich dann langsam auf den Weg in die Berge. Bulma hatte es wirklich fertig gebracht, Miyabi aus ihrem Zimmer zu bekommen. Vielleicht würde sie sie auch wieder ein bisschen aufheitern können.  
  
Kakarott wartete im Thronsaal des großen Schlosses. Der Diener war ziemlich langsam. Er hatte ja schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Er musste mit seiner Mutter noch einiges für die Hochzeit besprechen. Sie war richtig hibbelig. Ihr Sohn heiratete ja immerhin. Die Hochzeit, so sagte seine Mutter, müsste man schon lange vor dem Termin vorbereiten. Es ist ja auch ein ziemlich wichtiges Fest... Die Türen des großen Saales öffneten sich und Vegeta trat herein. "Kakarott, was willst du?" "Ich will dich was fragen..." "Dann schieß los!" "Könntest du eine Hochzeit hier im Schloss veranstalten lassen?" "Wer heiratet denn?" "Chichi und ich." "Was?! Du und sie?" "Ja, ich hab ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht." "Alle Achtung, hätte ich nicht gedacht." "Wann heiratest du denn eigentlich?" "Ich?!" "Na, wann heiratest du denn Bulma?" "Äh..." Bei dieser Frage zeichnete sich bei Vegeta eine leichte Röte im Gesicht ab. "Ihr seid doch zusammen. Wann fragst du sie?" "Nicht... Noch nicht..." "Hahaha... So schüchtern hab ich doch nie gesehen. Du magst sie sehr, was? Wo ist sie eigentlich?" "Sie versucht Miyabi aufzuheitern." Geht es ihr immer noch so schlecht?" "Ja, sie redet seit Tagen mit niemandem mehr." "Die Arme... Ob Bulma sie wohl aus der Reserve locken kann?" "Ich hoffe es. Und meinetwegen kannst du deine Hochzeit hier abhalten. Aber schleppt ja nicht das ganze Fußvolk hier an." "Nein, sicher nicht. Ich muss dann mal wieder. Danke und man sieht sich." Kakarott verließ den Thronsaal und Vegeta blieb allein zurück. Kakarott hatte ja eigentlich recht. Wann würden er und Bulma heiraten? Er wollte sie heiraten, keine Frage, aber würde sie auch heiraten wollen? Wenn Kakarott heiratet, dann er auch. Er musste nur noch eine passende Gelegenheit finden, seine Prinzessin zu fragen...  
  
Miyabi und Bulma waren in den Bergen angekommen. Sie waren in einem kleinen Gleiter hingeflogen. Miyabi wollte absolut nicht selbst fliegen. "Da sind wir. Dann wollen wir uns mal ein bisschen Erholung gönnen, nicht wahr?" "Ja, sicher..." Die Gegend hier oben war ziemlich verlassen. Niemand durfte hier her. Nur Elitekrieger oder die Königsfamilie hatten das Recht, hier her zu kommen. Hier würden sie also ungestört sein. Die beiden Frauen gingen einen kleinen schmalen Waldweg entlang, bis es dann nach einiger Zeit immer wärmer wurde. "Wir sind da, schau mal wie schön es hier ist." Miyabi sah sich um und entdeckte sofort einen kleineren See, aus dem Rauchschwaden zogen. Es war wirklich sehr schön hier oben. Vielleicht könnte sie hier auch ein bisschen abschalten. "Lass uns erst mal unsere Sachen loswerden." "Ja gut. Da hinten ist es doch ganz gut. Hinter dem Busch da." Bulma und Miyabi zogen sich ihre Sachen aus und verstauten sie hinter dem großen Busch. Die Handtücher, die sie mitgebracht hatten, nahmen sie mit und liefen dann zu dem kleinen See. Bulma hielt erst mal ihren Fuß in das Wasser, um die Temperatur zu testen. "Ah.. Ist das heiß. Wird aber bestimmt gut tun. Komm!" "Wenn du meinst..." Die beiden stiegen in das Wasser und legten ihre Handtücher neben den See. Das Wasser war wirklich sehr heiß. Es hatte bestimmt mehr als 40°C. "Das tut gut. War doch ne gute Idee, nicht Miyabi?" "Ja... Hier kann man gut entspannen." "Denk nicht mehr so viel an Rook. Das bringt eh nichts." "Er ist dein Bruder... warum ist er so?" "Ich weiß nicht. So kenn ich ihn nicht." "Du bist anders. Du hast sogar Vegeta verziehen... Ihr seid jetzt zusammen, oder?" "Ja. Er ist ganz anders, als ich dachte." "Er hat auch andere Seiten, nicht nur die, die er auf der Erde zeigte. Das weißt du ja jetzt." "Ja, da hast du recht." "Hat er dir schon einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?" "Nein. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er das so bald macht." "Würdest du ihn gerne heiraten?" "Ja, sicher. Aber das ist, denke ich mal, nicht so einfach. Er ist Prinz... Und ich bin nichts." "Was heißt hier nichts? Du bist verdammt hübsch und auch sehr intelligent. Du bist Erfinderin, oder so was Ähnliches." "Ja, meinen Eltern gehört, nein, gehörte die größte Firma auf unserem Planeten. Wir waren die reichsten Leute auf der Erde..." "Echt? Dann passt du ja super zu Vegeta! Er ist reich, du warst reich, besser könnte es doch gar nicht sein." "Meinst du? Ich würde ihn wirklich sehr gerne heiraten. In einem schönen weißen Kleid..." "Weißes Kleid? Wieso das?" "Auf der Erde heiratet man in weiß. So ist das bei uns." "Hier haben wir andere Traditionen. Aber ganz andere. Weiß ist eine nicht so schöne Farbe bei uns. Wir mögen sie nicht. Bei uns heiratet man in blau und der Adel in rot oder schwarz." "Schwarz? Das ist bei uns eine Trauerfarbe." "Toll... Solche großen Gegensätze gibt es also... Egal, so ist das nun mal hier bei uns." "Niemand kann was für seine Traditionen. Es gab sie schon viele, viele Jahre." "Ja. Weißt du was? Du hast recht. Ich sollte deinen Bruder wirklich vergessen. Süß ist er trotzdem.." "Wer weiß? Vielleicht wird mal was aus euch beiden... Irgendwann mal...  
  
ENDE TEIL 18  
  
TEIL 19  
  
Seit ihrem Ausflug in den Thermalquellen war Miyabi wieder ganz die Alte. Sie aß wieder die Portionen, die für einen Saiyajin üblich sind und auch so war sie wieder voller Lebensfreude. Das alles war nur Bulma zu verdanken. Sie hatte ihr geholfen, Rook zu vergessen. Das Verhältnis zwischen Bulma und Rook war seit dem auch etwas angespannter als sonst. Er hielt es nicht für notwendig, sich bei Miyabi für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Bulma traf das alles sehr. So kannte sie ihren Bruder einfach nicht. Sonst war er immer so lieb und freundlich. Jetzt war er so egoistisch und hasserfüllt. Bulma hatte versucht, mehrfach mit ihm zu reden, alles aber ohne Erfolg. Dann mit der zeit hatte sie es aufgegeben. Alle Versuche, die sie unternahm waren doch einfach nur sinnlos gewesen. Wer weiß, ob es zwischen beiden überhaupt mal wieder so wird, wie früher?  
  
Bulma verbrachte viel Zeit mit Vegeta, aber auch mit Miyabi. Sie war ihr sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Für Bulma war Miyabi mittlerweile wie eine Schwester, die sie nie hatte. Auch war sie für sie eine sehr gute Freundin geworden. Vielleicht sogar besser, als Chichi es jemals war. Bulma redete mit Miyabi über wirklich alles. Alle Probleme wurden durchgesprochen. Natürlich auch Männersachen... Vegeta hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie und Kakarott heiraten würden. Chichi hätte dann sowieso keine Zeit mehr für Bulma. Sie hatten schon lange nichts mehr voneinander gehört. Bulma wollte sie besuchen, doch immer hatte sie was anderes vor oder sie war gerade beschäftigt. Mit Miyabi hingegen verstand sie sich super. Klar, sie stritten auch ab und zu mal, aber sie vertrugen sich auch schnell wieder. Die Hochzeit von Kakarott und Chichi würde hier im Schloss abgehalten werden, und zwar in ungefähr 1 Monat. Dann würde sie Chichi das erste mal seit langer Zeit wiedersehen. Ein bisschen neidisch war Bulma doch. Vegeta hatte sie bis jetzt nicht gefragt, ob sie seine Frau werden wolle. Vielleicht käme es aber noch...  
  
Miyabi war mit ihrem Bruder bei einer Konferenz gewesen. Langweilig, wie immer. "was machst du jetzt noch, Vegeta?" "Ich geh erst mal zu Bulma." "Du klingst so nervös. Ist irgendetwas mit dir?" "Ich hab ein kleines Geheimnis..." "Erzähl!" "Nein. Du bist ein Plappermaul." " Bitte..." "Nein, ich werde es dir nicht sagen." "Komm schon... Es hat mit Bulma zu tun. Hab ich recht?" "Halt die Klappe und zisch ab." "Also doch! Ich sag ihr auch kein Sterbenswörtchen. Großes Saiyajin-Ehrenwort!" "Du Nervensäge... Na gut. Hör zu!" "Ja..." "Also, ich wollte dich sowieso noch fragen, ob du Vater heute sagen könntest, dass Bulma und ich nicht zum Essen erscheinen werden." "Vater wird aber wütend, wenn wir nicht mit den anderen im Speisesaal essen. Er sagt immer, du wirst mal König sein, da musst du mit deinen Untertanen wenigstens zu Abend essen." "Ich weiß, ich hab aber was besseres vor." "Was denn?" "Ich geh nachher noch in die Küche. Die sollen heut Abend was besonderes kochen..." "Das klingt ja interessant..." "Ich wollte heute mit Bulma allein sein... Ist das verboten?" "Nein, nur Vater wird interessieren, warum?" "Ich brauch auch noch Blumen, fällt mir ein, zum Schneider muss ich noch..." "Warum zum Teufel?" "Weil ich Bulma heute einen Heiratsantrag machen will!" "Echt?! Das ist das beste, was ich seit langem gehört habe. Wird aber auch mal Zeit. Aber sag, was willst du beim Schneider?" "Ich brauche doch noch ein schönes Kleid für Bulma." "Du planst ja alles ganz genau." "Soll ja auch ein ganz besonderer Abend werden..." "Bei den Blumen kann ich dich beraten. Ich weiß, was ihre Lieblingsblumen sind..." "Was denn?" "Lilien. Und zwar weiße Lilien." "Lilien... Gut, da weiß ich schon mal, was ich für Blumen besorgen muss... Gehst du da vielleicht in die Küche und bestellst für mich? Ich hab zuviel zu tun." "Klar, mach ich! Ich fliege... Tschüss." Und weg war Miyabi. Man konnte sich in solchen Dingen wirklich auf sie verlassen. Auch wenn sie ein kleines Schusselchen war... Vegeta machte sich auf den Weg zum Schneider. Bulma brauchte ja noch ein ganz besonderes Kleid für heute Abend... "Ah, Prinz Vegeta. Was kann ich für Euch tun?" "Ich brauch ein Kleid für meine Partnerin. Bis heute Abend." "Heute Abend... Das ist zwar knapp, aber wir werden sicher fertig werden. Wie soll es denn aussehen?" "Schwarz, lang, vielleicht eng geschnitten, ich weiß auch nicht." "Wollen sie vielleicht noch tiefen Ausschnitt? Spaghettiträger, oder nicht?" "Ja, Ausschnitt, Spaghettiträger, meinetwegen. Es soll nur bis heute Abend fertig werden und es soll was besonderes sein..." "Verstehe, dass ist aber kein Problem. Ich werde es Ihnen dann bringen lassen." "Nein, ich hole es selbst ab. Heute Abend hole ich es." "Auf Wiedersehen." Miyabi hatte in der Küche schon ein kleines Festessen für Vegeta und Bulma bestellt. Jemand musste nur noch Bulma ablenken. Sie durfte ja schließlich nichts von allem erfahren. Sie würde Augen machen... Der Abend war schon angebrochen. Vegeta hatte das Kleid schon geholt und die Diener haben das Essen auch schon auf sein Zimmer gebracht. Heute Nachmittag hatte er auch noch einen riesigen (!) Strauss weiße Lilien besorgt. Alles musste heute Abend perfekt sein. Miyabi war mit Bulma draußen spazieren gegangen. Doch nun wurde es langsam Zeit. Vegeta würde nicht ewig warten wollen. "Lass uns wieder reingehen. Es wird kalt." "Ich finde es sehr warm hier draußen." "Komm schon." "Jaja, ich komme." Die beiden gingen nach drinnen und als sie schon fast bei Bulma´s Zimmer ankamen, kam ihnen ein Diener entgegen, der ein schwarzes Kleid bei sich trug. "Miss, dass hier ist für sie. Der Prinz wünscht, dass sie es anziehen sollen. Anschließend sollen sie sich dann in seine Räumlichkeiten begeben." "Ja, danke..." Der Diener verschwand und Bulma hatte einen ratlosen Blick. "Na los, zieh dich um und geh dann zu Vegeta." Miyabi schob Bulma in ihr Zimmer und verschwand zum Abendessen. Das war doch irgendwie komisch. Anscheinend hatten die so was wie einen Plan ausgeheckt. Das war ein abgekartetes Spiel. Nur welche Rolle sollte Bulma dabei spielen? Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen, und zog das schwarze Kleid an. Es war wunderschön. Seit sie hier auf Vegeta-sei lebte, bekam sie sowieso die schönsten Klamotten. Wie aus Angewohnheit schminkte sie sich noch ein bisschen und steckte ihre Haare hoch. Vegeta führte was im Schilde... Irgendwas... Nachdem sie mit allem fertig war, begab sie sich zu Vegeta´s Zimmer. Ohne anklopfen betrat sie den Raum, und was sie da sah, haute sie fast um. Überall standen Kerzen und auf dem Tisch ein Festessen. Auf dem Nachtischschrank stand auch noch ein riesiger Blumenstrauß... Ihre Lieblingsblumen! Das alles konnte doch nur ein Traum sein. Vegeta bemerkte, dass sie im Zimmer war und schlich sich leise von hinten an sie heran und schlang seine starken Arme um sie. "Gefällt´s dir?" "Es ist ein Traum... Wie komm ich denn zu der Ehre?" "das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren... Lass uns erst mal essen, OK?" "Ja, gerne." Beide setzten sich an den kleineren Tisch in Vegeta´s Zimmer und aßen die ganzen Köstlichkeiten. "Das sind meine Lieblingsblumen..." "Ich weiß. Deshalb stehen sie ja da." Sie waren nach ungefähr 20 Minuten mit essen fertig und nichts stand mehr auf dem Tisch. Jetzt muss Vegeta die wahrscheinlich wichtigste Frage in seinem Leben stellen. Er stand auf und ging Bulma zu, vor der er sich niederkniete. "Du weißt, dass du die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben bist. Du hast viel für mich getan. Du hast meiner Schwester geholfen und vor allem hast du mir ein Gefühl gegeben, dass ich so noch nicht kannte. Ich danke dir für alles Bisherige... Ich... Ich möchte dich fragen, ob du... ob du mich heiraten willst..." Bulma konnte nicht glauben, was da gerade passierte. Hatte Vegeta ihr wirklich einen Heiratsantrag gemacht? Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, vor Freude. So etwas Schönes hatte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht erlebt, wie es heute der Fall war. "Natürlich... Ich liebe dich..." Sie schmiss sich ihm um den Hals und weinte vor Glück. Vegeta war froh dass auch sie ihn heiraten wollte. Für beide ist dies ein ganz besonderer Abend, den sie so schnell nicht vergessen werden. "Ich werde dich immer beschützen, egal was kommt. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir hier auf Vegeta-sei ein schönes Leben machen werde, so wie du es bisher vielleicht nicht hattest."  
  
ENDE TEIL 19  
  
TEIL 20  
  
Am Morgen nachdem Vegeta Bulma einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, wurde das freudige Ereignis auch schon bekannt gegeben. Alle im Schloss waren natürlich hellauf begeistert, dass ihr Prinz nun auch bald heiraten würde. Doch bis es soweit war, musste noch vieles erledigt werden. Das Wichtigste von allem war natürlich das Hochzeitskleid. Noch an diesem Tag wurde Bulma zum Hofschneider geschickt... "Also, edle Dame, was stellen Sie sich denn eigentlich vor?" "Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass man in rot oder schwarz heiratet..." "Kommen Sie mal her. Ich habe hier einige Muster. Vielleicht ist hier was dabei..." "Hm... Sieht alles eigentlich schön aus... Aber... Das hier. Das ist genau mein Geschmack." "So? Dann werde ich mal den Stoff dafür holen. Wir können dann gleich abmessen." "Gut."  
  
Aber es gab zwei, die noch früher heiraten würden. Um genau zu sagen schon morgen. Chichi war total nervös. Es war ihre erste Hochzeit und sicherlich würde es auch ihre letzte sein. Cauli betrat das Zimmer und hielt ein sorgfältig zusammengelegtes Kleidungsstück in der Hand. "Hier, probier es an... Du wirst sicher toll darin aussehen." "Was ist das?" "Zieh es an und du wirst schon sehen." Chichi zog es an.. Und es stellte sich heraus, dass es sich dabei um ein Hochzeitskleid handelte. "Ich habe es bei meiner Hochzeit mit Bardock getragen. Es hat mir sehr viel Glück gebracht. Ich möchte, dass du es morgen bei eurer Hochzeit trägst. Ich sehe dieses Kleid so gerne." "Das kann ich doch nicht tun. Es ist dein Kleid, Cauli. Ich kann es doch nicht einfach so tragen." "Doch... Sonst nehme ich dir das sehr übel..." "Na gut... Vielen Dank." Chichi fiel Cauli um den Hals, so glücklich war sie. "Chichi, weißt du schon, dass auch deine Freundin Bulma heiraten wird?" "Was? Wen denn?" "Sie wird Prinz Vegeta heiraten. Zwei Tage nach eurer Hochzeit. Nach alter Tradition wird hier auf Vegeta-sei dann 3 Tage lang die Hochzeit des Thronfolgers gefeiert." "Bulma heiratet den Prinzen? Ich hab sie sehr lange nicht gesehen... Ob sie überhaupt noch mit mir reden wird?" "Auf eurer Hochzeit wird sie auf jeden Fall anwesend sein. Sie findet ja im Schloss statt." "Ja, dann ich sie endlich wieder sehen.. Ob Rook auch da sein wird?" "Ihr Bruder? Vielleicht. Ihr Verhältnis zueinander ist nicht mehr das beste. Man hört nichts gutes." "So?" "Aber denk jetzt nicht darüber nach. Morgen wirst du heiraten. Bereite dich schon mal darauf vor." "Ja, werde ich..."  
  
"Also, ich denke ich werde das Kleid dann vielleicht morgen Nachmittag fertig haben. Ich lasse es dann auf ihre Räume bringen." "Danke, es ist wirklich sehr schön." "Nur das Beste für die zukünftige Prinzessin..." Bulma bedankte sich kurz und verschwand dann. In drei Tagen würde sie also heiraten. Am Anfang hasste sie diesen Kerl. Und jetzt... Jetzt ist er das wichtigste in ihrem Leben. "Bulma! Hallo!" "Miyabi? Was machst du denn hier?" "Ich wollte zu dir und dich fragen, ob du schon dein Kleid ausgesucht hast." "Ja, habe ich gerade. Morgen Nachmittag ist es fertig." "Ich muss es dann unbedingt sehen. Du wirst sicher traumhaft aussehen..." "So schön werde ich sicher nicht aussehen. Du solltest nicht immer übertreiben." "Ich übertreibe nicht. Im Speisesaal werden noch die letzen Vorbereitungen getroffen. Morgen früh werden ja Kakarott und Chichi heiraten." "Ich hab Chichi lange nicht gesehen oder gesprochen. Jetzt heiratet sie. Am Anfang war sie noch in Rook verliebt..." "Ach? In Rook?" "Ich weiß, dass du nicht so gut auf ihn zu sprechen bist." "Egal, lass uns lieber überlegen, was wir morgen früh anziehen." Miyabi zog Bulma mit sich und beide begaben sich in Miyabi´s Zimmer.  
  
"Hängt das doch endlich mal höher! Ist das denn so schwer?" Vegeta war mal wieder mit den Nerven am Ende. Sein Vater war mit einigen Kriegern auf Mission. So musste nun Vegeta alles organisieren. Er würde nicht mal zu seiner Hochzeit hier sein. Das alles hatte sich erst kurzfristig ergeben. Aber König Vegeta hatte gesagt, dass er sich melden würde, um ihm zu seiner Hochzeit zu gratulieren. "Vegeta... Bleib mal locker." "Wie soll ich da denn bitteschön locker bleiben. Die sind zu blöd und können nicht mal die Dekoration richtig aufhängen." "Ist doch nicht so wild. Es ist wichtiger, dass bei deiner Hochzeit alles glatt geht." "Jaja... Nein, nicht so!" Kakarott machte sich schnell wieder aus dem Staub. Wenn Vegeta so eine Laune hatte...  
  
Rook wusste, dass seine kleine Schwester in 3 Tagen heiraten würde. Aber sie stritten sich immer noch. So konnte er doch nicht zur Hochzeit. Er musste sich noch mit ihr aussprechen. Am besten war sofort. Er verließ sein Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu Bulma´s Zimmer. Er liebte seine Schwester und er wusste, dass er ihre Entscheidung zu respektieren hatte. In den letzten Tagen hatte Rook auch genug Zeit, um über sich nachzudenken. Miyabi war eigentlich gar nicht so verkehrt, wie er immer dachte. Eigentlich war sie ja sogar richtig süß. Rook hatte viel über sie nachgedacht. Er sollte sich auch besser mit ihr aussprechen... Er stand nun vor Bulma´s Tür. Er klopfte an und betrat dann den Raum. Doch niemand war hier. Vielleicht half sie bei den Vorbereitungen... Rook verließ wieder ihr Zimmer und lief direkt Miyabi in die Arme. "Was willst du denn in Bulma´s Zimmer? Verschwinde! Sie will dich eh nicht sehen." "Ich wollte mit ihr reden... Mit dir auch. Hast du zwei Minuten?" "Wenn es unbedingt sein muss?" Beide gingen wieder zurück in Bulma´s Zimmer und setzten sich auf zwei Stühle. "Also, was ist nun?" "Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen. Für alles was passiert ist. Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich so zu dir war. Sag mir wie, ich mach es wieder gut. Nur bitte, verzeih mir." Miyabi war baff. Damit hatte sie jetzt am allerwenigsten gerechnet. Rook entschuldigte sich bei ihr? "Also, gut. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Du musste aber die Entscheidung deiner Schwester akzeptieren. Sie liebt meinen Bruder. Und sie wird ihn auch heiraten." "Ich weiß. Deshalb wollte ich ja zu ihr. Ich wollte mich vor ihrer Hochzeit noch mit ihr aussöhnen." "Das ist gut. Dann tu das. Sie ist im Schlossgarten. Ein bisschen frische Luft schnuppern." "Danke..." Rook ging und ließ Miyabi allein zurück in Bulma´s Zimmer. Er wollte sich mit seiner Schwester unbedingt wieder versöhnen.  
  
Auf Vegeta-sei war es inzwischen schon Abend geworden. Kakarott kam gerade wieder zu Hause an. Chichi wartete schon ungeduldig auf ihren Verlobten. "Kakarott! Du bist ja endlich wieder da! Ich hatte schon Sehnsucht nach dir..." "Ich doch auch. Morgen ist unser großer Tag." "Ja, ich freu mich ja schon so." Beide lagen sich noch lange in den Armen, bis sie ins Bett gingen und schon an den morgigen Tag dachten...  
  
Rook spazierte durch den Schlossgarten, bis er endlich Bulma fand. Doch sie war nicht mehr allein. Vegeta hatte sich zu ihr gesellt. Rook wollte noch vermeiden, dass sie ihn bemerkten. Also versteckte er sich hinter einem großen Baum. Vegeta schien ihn auch nicht zu bemerken, obwohl er eigentlich ziemlich gut die Aura eines anderen aufspüren kann. "Hattest du heute noch viel zu tun?" "Diese Idioten können nicht mal richtig die Dekoration anbringen. Am liebsten hätte ich heute jemanden umgebracht." "Immer mit der Ruhe. Denk lieber an unsere Hochzeit, die schon bald stattfinden wird." "Ja... Ich wird´s versuchen. Warst du heute beim Hofschneider?" "Ich sag dir eh nicht, was ich für ein Kleid hab. Also frag nicht erst so doof." "Frech werden, ja? Ich kann die Hochzeit auch noch absagen." "Das würdest du ja sowieso nicht tun. Du kannst doch schon gar nicht mehr ohne mich leben." "Jaja, schon gut. Hast ja recht." Vegeta nahm Bulma in seine Arme und gab ihr einen langen innigen Kuss. Rook wurde bei diesem Anblick ein bisschen neidisch. Er war zwar älter als Bulma, doch sie heiratete früher als er. War schon irgendwie ein bisschen komisch. Rook machte einen Schritt zurück und trat dabei auf einen kleinen Ast, der jetzt zerbrach. Vegeta drehte sich sofort um. "Was hast du, Vegeta?" "Da ist jemand." Ein wenig ängstlich drückte sich Bulma näher an Vegeta. "Keine Angst. Ich bin doch hier." Rook sah ein, dass er sich jetzt zeigen musste und schritt hinter dem Baum hervor. "Ich bin´s doch nur." "Rook?" "Was willst du?" "Ich will mit Bulma reden. Lass uns bitte allein." "Ich trau dir nicht." "Lass uns allein. Bitte, Vegeta." "Ich bleib aber in der Nähe." Vegeta verschwand und Bulma und Rook waren allein. "Was ist Rook?" "Ich hab schon mit Miyabi gesprochen. Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hab in letzter Zeit viel Mist gebaut. Tut mir echt leid." "Rook..." "Ich hoffe, dass du mir verzeihst. Ich wollte mich noch vor deiner Hochzeit wieder mit dir vertragen. Ich will ja, dass du eine schöne Hochzeit hast..." Bulma war glücklich. Rook hatte sich wirklich bei ihr und auch bei Miyabi entschuldigt. Vor lauter Freude fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Auch Vegeta, der das alles aus sicherer Entfernung miterlebte war zufrieden. Er freute sich für Bulma, dass sie und ihr Bruder jetzt wieder ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander hatten. Jetzt konnten die beiden Hochzeiten ja von Statten gehen...  
  
Früh am Morgen war Chichi schon damit beschäftigt, sich für die Hochzeit rauszuputzen. Allerdings nicht zu Hause, sondern im Schloss. Sie hatte ein Zimmer bekommen, indem sie sich vorbereiten konnte. Ihr kleid hatte sie auch schon an. Es war zart hellblau. Es war lang, mit langen Ärmeln und bis oben hin geschlossen. Als Schuhwerk trug sie passend zum Kleid hellblaue Plateausandalen. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und herein trat... Bulma! "Bulma! Ich freue mich ja so!" "Chichi... Wie geht es dir? Wir haben uns ja so lange nicht gesehen..." Die beiden alten Freundinnen umarmten sich und plauderten noch kurz über dieses und jenes. "Jetzt will ich dir aber mal helfen. Die Haare müssen noch gemacht werden und das Make-up fehlt auch noch." Chichi setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und Bulma spielte Friseuse und Kosmetikerin. Die Haare steckte sie hoch und befestigte dann die kurze, auch hellblauen Schleppe. Als Make-up trug sie rosa Lidschatten auf. Dazu einen etwas dunkleren Lippenstift und helles Rouge. Noch ein bisschen Wimperntusche und schon war Chichi so gut wie fertig. "Danke, Bulma. Du hast mir gefehlt." "Du mir doch auch." Man konnte beiden ansehen, dass sie glücklich waren, die andere wieder zu sehen. Wieder klopfte es an der Tür und Cauli und Miyabi traten herein. "Seid ihr fertig? Wow, du siehst wunderschön aus, Chichi." "Ja, wir sind fertig. Ist der Bräutigam auch schon fertig?" "Ja, wir können dann anfangen. Alle Vorbereitungen sind abgeschlossen." Die 4 Frauen machten sich dann also auf den Weg zum Thronsaal. Dort sollte nämlich die Hochzeit stattfinden. Alle hatten sich richtig rausgeputzt. Bulma trug ein schönes dunkelblaues Kleid mit Spaghettiträgern. Sie hatte hochgesteckte Haare und schönes goldenes Make-up. Miyabi trug ein ähnliches Kleid nur in lila und sie hatte kupferfarbenes Make-up. Cauli hatte sich nicht so sonderlich rausgeputzt. Sie fand, sie wäre sowieso schon zu alt. Sie trug lediglich ein schwarzes geschlossenes Kleid.  
  
Kakarott wartete schon vor der Tür des Thronsaals. Er und Chichi mussten nämlich zusammen reingehen. Bei ihm stand auch Vegeta. "Na... Schon aufgeregt?" "Ich will dich mal bei deiner Hochzeit sehen. Großmaul..." "Wird bloß nicht frech. Da hinten kommen sie ja alle. Viel Spaß dann mal..." Vegeta ging auf Bulma zu und nahm ihre Hand. Den beiden folgten Cauli und Miyabi. Zusammen gingen sie in den Thronsaal. Kakarott und Chichi waren nun allein. "Du siehst fantastisch aus." "Danke... Dann wollen wir mal..." Kakarott, der einen schwarzen Kampfanzug und eine weiße Rüstung mit weißen Handschuhen und Stiefeln trug, öffnete die riesige Tür zum Thronsaal. Sofort wurde eine sayanische Hochzeitsmelodie gespielt. Beide gingen an den Gästen vorbei nach vorn zum Thron. Dort wartete ein Priester, der die beiden trauen sollte. In der ersten reihe saßen Miyabi, Vegeta, Bulma, Rook, Cauli, Bardock, Tales und Radditz. Die übrigen Reihen waren mit anderen Gästen besetzt. Beide, Chichi und Kakarott, standen nun vor dem Priester. Er begann zu erzählen und alle lauschten seinen Worten. Er redete über die Geschichte der Saiyajins, ihre Kräfte, ihre Traditionen und Religionen, bis er endlich zum Kern der ganzen Sache kam. Kakarott und Chichi mussten sich nun niederknien. "Nun denn... Kakarott, bist du gewillt, diese junge Frau zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau zu nehmen, sie zu lieben und sie zu ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?" "Ja, ich will." "Chichi, bist auch du gewillt, diesen jungen Krieger zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann zu nehmen, ihn zu lieben und ihn zu ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?" "Ja, ich will." "Da ihr beide meine Frage mit einem ja beantwortet habt, könnt ihr euch nun wieder erheben..." Beide erhoben sich und der Priester sprach weiter. "... Kakarott, du darfst die Braut nun küssen." Zärtlich küsste er nun seine frischgebackene Frau. Von hinten kam nun ein kleines Saiyajin-Mädchen, mit den beiden Ringen. Kakarott lächelte, nahm einen der beiden Ringe und steckte ihn Chichi an den Finger. Diese nahm den anderen Ring und steckte ihn Kakarott an den Finger. Nun waren beide also endlich verheiratet. Die Gäste applaudierten und die Frauen mussten gegen ihre Tränen ankämpfen. Das Brautpaar schritt nun auf die Gäste zu, um Glückwünsche entgegen zu nehmen. Alle freuten sich an diesem Tag für Chichi und Kakarott. Ale begaben sich nun in den Speisesaal. Ein riesiges essen wurde schon vorbereitet. Alle nahmen die ihnen zugewiesenen Plätze ein. Am Tischende saßen Vegeta und Bulma. Links von ihnen Miyabi, Rook und andere Saiyajins. Rechts von ihnen saßen das Brautpaar, Kakarott´s Familie und ebenfalls noch weitere Gäste. Die Diener brachten nun schon den ersten Gang. Es gab Tomatensuppe mit Brot. Man hatte sich doch ein wenig auf Erden-Speisen umgestellt. Für Unterhaltung sorgten Jongleure, Feuerschlucker und Tänzer, Akrobaten und Musiker. Es war ein großartiges Fest. Wirklich jeder amüsierte sich an diesem Tag. Doch der Abend würde noch lang werden... Der zweite Gang wurde nun serviert. Hier gab es gebratenes Fleisch mit Gemüse und Kroketten. Als Getränk wurde Wein eingeschenkt. Es war zwar nicht der beste Wein, aber er war auch sehr gut. Der beste Wein des Planeten sollte erst zu Vegeta´s und Bulma´s Hochzeit ausgeschenkt werden. Auch das Essen würde dann sicherlich noch viel ausgefallener sein... Bulma, Rook und Chichi hatten schon teilweise mit dem zweiten Gang zu kämpfen. Diese Saiyajins mussten doch 10 Mägen haben. Wenn es nach ihnen gegangen wäre, wäre das jetzt der letzte Gang gewesen. Doch es standen insgesamt 5 Gänge auf der Speisekarte. Bulma machte es jetzt schlauer. Sie nahm zwei drei Bissen und den Rest gab sie Vegeta. Chichi machte es dann genauso. Sie gab ihr Essen dann einfach an Kakarott weiter. Rook musste sich darum keinen Kopf machen. Miyabi nahm sich einfach sein essen, wenn er nicht mehr weiter aß. Bulma bemerkte schon die ganze Zeit, dass Miyabi und Rook miteinander flirteten. Vielleicht wird aus den beiden ja doch noch was... Die restlichen Gänge wurden auch noch serviert und, oh Wunder, die Saiyajins waren doch wirklich einmal satt geworden. Es wurde noch sehr lange, bis spät in die Nicht hinein gefeiert. Doch Kakarott und Chichi wollten dann auch noch ein bisschen allein sein und verabschiedeten sich zum Gehen. Doch sie wurden noch von Kakarott´s Familie aufgehalten. "Wir haben doch noch ein Geschenk für euch." Bardock gab Kakarott einen Schlüssel. "Wofür ist der Schlüssel?" "Fliegt zum Stadtrand und sucht Haus Nummer 384." "Warum?" "Das werdet ihr dann schon sehen... Gute Nacht euch beiden." Kakarott und Chichi verabschiedeten sich und flogen zum Stadtrand. Schnell hatten sie das Haus gefunden und schlossen die Tür auf. "Schön hier. Sieh mal, auf dem Tisch liegt ein Zettel." Kakarott ging zum Tisch und las ihn laut vor: "Alles Liebe zum Hochzeitstag. Bei uns im Haus ist ja jetzt nicht mehr genug Platz, also dachten wir, wir bauen euch beiden ein neues. Macht euch ein schönes Leben. In Liebe Cauli, Bardock, Radditz und Tales." "Das gibt´s ja nicht! Das Haus ist jetzt unser eigenes!" Beiden fielen sich in die Arme und jubelten über ihr Hochzeitsgeschenk. Sie sahen sich noch kurz im Haus um und dann nahm Kakarott Chichi auf seine Arme und ging mit ihr Richtung Schlafzimmer...  
  
SCHNITT!!! Denkt euch selber, was die da jetzt machen... (  
  
Der nächste Morgen war recht ruhig. Aber heute müssten schon wieder neue Vorbereitungen beginnen. Denn morgen ist ja die Hochzeit von Vegeta und Bulma. Vegeta wollte noch so einiges mit seiner Schwester besprechen. Deshalb war er schon früh aufgestanden, auch unter Protest von Bulma. Er ging die langen Gänge entlang, bis er vor Miyabi´s Tür stand. Er klopfte an und betrat das Zimmer. Dann traf ihn der Schock... Miyabi war gerade anderweitig beschäftigt zu sein... Und zwar mit Rook! Sie hatte das Klopfen an der Tür wahrscheinlich auch nicht gehört... Schnell verließ er wieder das Zimmer und rannte zurück zu seinem und Bulma´s. Er riss die Tür auf, knallte sie wieder zu und ging zu Bulma ins Bett. "Schon wieder da? Ging aber schnell..." "Miyabi ist anderweitig beschäftigt..." "Mit wem?" "Mit deinem Bruder!" "WAS?" "Ja, richtig gehört. Mit Rook." "Das gibt´s ja nicht. Aber ist schön für die beiden." "Ja." "Komm lieber wieder her..." Bulma zog Vegeta zu sich und damit hatten sich alle Termine für die nächste halbe Stunde sowieso erledigt...  
  
Der Tag verging ansonsten wie im Flug. Die letzte Vorbereitungen wurden getroffen, die letzten Besorgungen wurden gemacht und die letzten Gäste wurden eingeladen. Doch eines beunruhigte Vegeta schon ein bisschen. Sein Vater hatte sich seit seinem Aufbruch nicht mehr gemeldet. Auch jeder Kontakt war nicht möglich. Am Abend versuchte Vegeta abermals mit seinem Vater in Verbindung zu treten, wieder erfolglos. Wahrscheinlich wollten sein Vater und die übrigen Krieger bei ihrer Mission einfach nicht gestört werden.  
  
Der neue Morgen war schon früh hereingebrochen. Doch es war ungewöhnlich ruhig in Vegeta´s und Bulma´s Zimmer. Miyabi war schon ein bisschen beunruhigt. Sie ging zum Zimmer der beiden und öffnete leise die Tür. Doch dann hätte sie am liebsten laut losgeschrieen. Die beiden lagen noch seelenruhig in ihrem Bett und schliefen noch tief und fest. "Aufstehen ihr Schlafmützen! Oder wollt ihr nicht mehr heiraten?!" Wie vom Blitz getroffen schlugen beide die Augen auf, sahen Miyabi im Zimmer stehen und hechteten anschließend aus dem Bett. "Hättest du uns nicht früher wecken können?" "Ich dachte, wenn man weiß, dass man heiratet, steht man pünktlich auf und verschläft nicht. Vegeta, raus! Wir müssen die Braut ja schließlich noch fertig kriegen." Vegeta zog sich schnell was über und verschwand. Chichi kam ihm entgegen und fragte ob Bulma denn schon fertig sei. "Wir sind grad aufgestanden. Da ist sie sicher noch nicht fertig." Mit ungläubigem Blick ging Chichi weiter in das Zimmer der Beiden. "Morgen ihr zwei." "Morgen Chichi." "Du bist ja wirklich noch nicht fertig. Wir sollten uns besser beeilen." Die beiden Frauen halfen Bulma so gut es ging. Nur leider brauchte es schon eine Ewigkeit, Bulma´s Kleid anzukriegen. Es ging bis zum Boden, es bestand aus einem langen roten Rock und einer schwarzen Corsage mit Trägern. Nachdem Bulma endlich in ihrem Kleid steckte, schminkte sie Chichi und Miyabi machte ihr die Haare. Chichi legte ihr einen schönen roten Lippenstift auf, dazu gold-roter Lidschatten und kräftiges Rouge. Miyabi steckte Strähne für Strähne hoch und steckte hier und da mal Haarschmuck rein. Zum Schluss kam noch die lange Schleppe, die ca. 5 Meter lang war. Sie war in einem schönen rot gehalten. Dann legte Bulma noch ein wunderschönes Collier, sowie dazu passende Ohrringe an. Jetzt war sie fertig und konnte nun endlich verheiratet werden.  
  
Vegeta war auch noch gerade fertig geworden. Er trug eigentlich im Großen und Ganzen dasselbe wie Kakarott. Er lief die Gänge entlang und begegnete dabei den Frauen. Als er seine Bulma sah, blieb im die Spucke weg. Er dachte sich schon, dass sie etwas besonderes anziehen würde, aber das... Übertraf bei weitem alles. "Dann könnt ihr ja gleich zusammen gehen. Wir gehen dann schon mal vor." Chichi und Miyabi gingen voran und Vegeta und Bulma folgten. Es war allerdings nicht so einfach. Mit der langen Schleppe konnte sie nicht so schnell laufen. "Lass dir ruhig Zeit." Als die beiden dann endlich vor der Tür angekommen waren, schritten sie auch gleich nach drinnen. Es erklang eine andere Melodie, als bei Kakarott und Chichi. Sie war noch viel schöner. Es waren auch mehr Gäste anwesend. Beide schritten gleich nach vorne und genau wie bei der Hochzeit von Kakarott und Chichi mussten sich auch die beiden niederknien. Es war derselbe Priester, wie bei den anderen beiden. Bei dem Priester stand schon ein kleines Saiyajin-Mädchen, mit den Ringen. Die erste Reihe war wieder genauso besetzt, nur an der Stelle von Bulma und Vegeta saßen Chichi und Kakarott. Der Priester begann zu erzählen und er redete wieder dasselbe Zeug, bis er dann auch zur Sache kam. "Seid ihr, Prinz Vegeta, gewillt, die hier anwesende Bulma Briefs zur eurer rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau zu nehmen und sie zu leben und sie zu ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?" "Ja, ich will." "Und seid ihr, Bulma Briefs, gewillt, den hier anwesenden Prinz Vegeta zu eurem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann zu nehmen und ihn zu lieben und ihn zu ehren, bis das er Tod euch scheidet?" "Ja, ich will." "Ihr könnt euch nun erheben. Und ihr, Prinz, dürft die Braut nun küssen." Vegeta küsste seine Frau und Bulma genoss jeden Augenblick. Dann lösten sich beide voneinander und steckten sich gegenseitig die Ringe an. Bulma war damit die Prinzessin der Saiyajins. Ihre Freunde und auch die anderen Gäste kamen auf die beiden zu und gratulierten. Anschließend ging es auch bei dieser Hochzeit in den Speisesaal. Doch er wurde noch viel schöner geschmückt. Die Gäste nahmen wieder dieselben Plätze ein. Viel mehr Unterhaltungskünstler waren anwesend. Und die Kellner und Diener brachten den ersten Gang. Heute standen allerdings 7 Gänge auf der Speisekarte. Der erste Gang war eine Gemüsesuppe. Als zweiter Gang wurde Leber mit Gemüse und Pilzen serviert. Bulma, Chichi und Rook machten es wie beim letzten großen Bankett und gaben die Rester an ihre Nachbarn weiter. Der dritte Gang war das Hauptmenu. Schweinefleischmedaillons mit Kroketten und viel Gemüse und Soße. Als nächstes gab es einen Gemüseauflauf. Danach einen herzhaften Salat. Der sechste Gang war eine Schüssel mit den leckersten Früchten, die Vegeta-sei zu bieten hatte. Und der letzte Gang war Tiramisu-Eis mit Früchten. Es war doch ein ziemlich gelungener Abend. Nur eins machte Vegeta doch nachdenklich und vielleicht auch sauer. Sein Vater hatte sich nun überhaupt noch nicht gemeldet. Nicht mal zu seiner Hochzeit hatte er ihm gratuliert. Als Bulma und Vegeta dann am späten Abend allein waren, fragte sie ihn, was los sei. "Was hast du? Du bist so ruhig geworden." "Mein Vater hält es ja anscheinend nicht für nötig , uns zu gratulieren oder sich überhaupt mal zu melden." "Vielleicht ist was passiert." "Was soll denn passiert sein?" "Weiß nicht. Lass uns lieber mal unsere Hochzeitsnacht genießen..."  
  
Denkt euch an dieser Stelle selber, was in dieser Nacht so alles passiert... (  
  
Nach dieser Nacht und dem gestrigen Tag saßen alle beim Frühstück im Speisesaal. Auch Miyabi und Rook waren jetzt zusammen. Es war auch nicht zu übersehen... Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Nappa, einer der Elite-Krieger und einer der Begleiter von König Vegeta stürzte in den Saal. "Nappa. Ihr seid ja endlich zurück. Warum habt ihr euch nicht gemeldet?" "Ich habe schlechte und gute Neuigkeiten, Vegeta." "Dann schieß mal los." "Die gute ist, wir haben den Planeten erobert..." "Und die schlechte?" "Euer Vater, Vegeta und Miyabi, er wurde von hinten überrascht und verwundet. Die Verletzungen waren allerdings so stark, dass er später starb..." Keiner im Speisesaal konnte noch was sagen. Der König der Saiyajins... Tot? Das konnte doch nicht sein... Miyabi brach in Tränen aus und fiel Rook in die Arme. Auch Bulma erging es nicht viel anders. Sie kannte Vegeta´s Vater zwar nicht so gut, aber er war ja immerhin ihr Schwiegervater. Und jetzt sollte er tot sein? Vegeta stand unter Schock. Das musste ein Traum sein... Oder war es doch die Realität? Das hieße dann, dass er König wäre. Aber das wollte er nicht. Er hatte gerade erst geheiratet. Doch das alles würde erklären, warum er sich nicht gemeldet hatte... "Wir konnten seinen Leichnam bergen und haben ihn hier her nach Vegeta-sei gebracht..." Vegeta und die anderen machten sich sofort auf den Weg. Sie gingen zu Raumschiff. Die Soldaten verneigten sich kurz und brachten sie dann zu einer großen Kapsel. Einer drückte einen Schalter und der Deckel öffnete sich. Zu sehen war wirklich die Leiche von König Vegeta. Miyabi wurde das alles zu viel. Sie rannte nach draußen und Rook folgte ihr. Vegeta blickte mit leerem Blick auf die Leiche seines Vaters. Bulma trat neben ihn und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Er brauchte sie jetzt, genauso wie Miyabi Rook jetzt brauchte. Später verließen auch die beiden das Schiff und gingen durch den Schlossgarten. "Vegeta... Es tut mir alles so leid..." "Schon gut... Warum gerade mein Vater? Er hatte noch so vieles vor... Und jetzt? Jetzt muss ich seinen Platz einnehmen... Und du auch..." "Ich werde dich unterstützen, so gut es geht." "Danke... Wir werden heute Abend meinem Vater die letzte Ehre erweisen... Hilfst du mir dabei?" "Ja, natürlich. Was meinst du damit?" "Es ist bei uns eine alte Tradition, die Adligen nach ihrem Tod einem Bestattungsritual zu unterziehen... Wir werden den Leichnam meines Vaters heute Abend den Flammen übergeben... Das ist das letzte, was ich für ihn tun kann..." "Ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich jetzt ist... Aber vergiss nicht, ich bin immer für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst." Dankbar schloss Vegeta seine Frau in die Arme...  
  
Die schreckliche Nachricht hatte sich in Windeseile auf Vegeta-sei rumgesprochen. Alle waren betroffen. Besonders betroffen war auch Kakarott. Er kannte den König. Und er ist ja auch Vegeta´s Freund. Auch seine ganze Familie war davon sehr betroffen. Auch die Nachricht, dass eine Bestattung für heute Abend vorgesehen war, verbreitete sich schnell. Möglichst alle Saiyajins wollten daran teilnehmen, um ihren König die letzte Ehre zu erweisen...  
  
Am Abend waren dann sehr viele Saiyajins auf einem großen Hügel versammelt. Am Rande des Hügels stand so etwas wie ein Scheiterhaufen. Dann gingen die Saiyajins zu Seite. Vegeta und Miyabi trugen den Leichnam ihres Vaters durch die Menge und legten ihn dann auf den Scheiterhaufen. Sie sprachen noch einige Worte in Saiyajin-Sprache und dann formte Vegeta einen kleinen Ki-Ball in seiner Hand den er auf den Holzhaufen schoss. Sofort entstanden riesige Flammen und Miyabi klammerte sich an ihren großen Bruder. Alle Anwesenden senkten die Köpfe und gedachten noch einmal ihrem König...  
  
Diese ganzen Ereignisse waren nun schon eine Woche her. Die Berater von Vegeta´s Vater drängten darauf, dass er und dadurch auch Bulma, endlich gekrönt werden müssen. Das Volk brauche einen Herrscher. Es konnte nicht ewig so weiter gehen. "Prinz Vegeta... Ihr müsst den Platz eures Vaters einnehmen." "Ich weiß, aber für meine Frau wäre es sicherlich nicht so einfach, jetzt Königin zu sein." "Ihr müsst sie auf diese Aufgabe einstellen." "Ja, ich werde es versuchen." "Die Krönung muss morgen stattfinden. Das wisst ihr." "Ja, eine Woche, nachdem das Volk seinen König verloren hat, egal wodurch, muss der Thronfolger seinen Platz einnehmen." "So sind die Traditionen. Bitte weist eure Gemahlin ein. Es ist wichtig, dass die Krönung morgen von Statten geht." "Ja, ist gut." Wie sollte Vegeta Bulma alles so schnell erklären? Sie weiß nicht, wie man sich als Herrscher eines Volkes verhält. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer. Bulma nahm gerade ein Bad. Vegeta ging schnurstracks ins Bad. "Bulma, ich muss mit dir reden." "Dann zieh dich aus und komm rein. Es ist so schön hier drinnen." Schnell entledigte sich Vegeta seiner Klamotten und stieg zu Bulma in die riesige Wanne. "Ich wollte auch mal mit dir reden." "Wer fängt an?" "Du." "Also, die Berater meines Vaters wollen, dass wir morgen gekrönt werden." "Morgen? Das ist ziemlich früh." "Du kennst die Traditionen. Bitte. Es ist wichtig morgen." "Ja, ich weiß. Ich werde dir schon keine Sorgen machen." "Gut. Was wolltest du mir sagen?" "Du weißt doch, dass es mir in letzter Zeit so schlecht geht. Ich denke, ich sollte mal zu einem Arzt. Was meinst du?" "Dir geht´s schlecht? Wann hast du mir das erzählt?" "Hab ich´s dir nicht gesagt? Dann hab ich´s wohl vergessen." "Was fehlt dir eigentlich?" "Mir ist immer so schlecht und manchmal muss ich mich auch übergeben. Vielleicht hab ich ja ne Magen-Krankheit. Wer weiß?" "Dann geh mal lieber zum Arzt. Morgen musst du fit sein." "Ja, ich geh nachher gleich."  
  
Nach dem gemeinsamen Bad, ging Bulma zum Schloss-Arzt. Er könnte ihr bestimmt sagen, was ihr fehlt. "Prinzessin. Was fehlt Ihnen denn?" "Naja, mir ist immer schlecht und dann muss ich mich auch übergeben. Könnte es sein, dass ich was falsches gegessen habe?" "Vielleicht. Ich werde Ihnen mal Blut abnehmen und Sie genauer untersuchen. Legen Sie sich bitte hier hin." Bulma legte sich auf die Liege und der Arzt untersuchte sie genau. "Also... So scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Vielleicht wird uns Ihr Blut aufklären." Der Arzt nahm ihr Blut ab und damit war die Untersuchung beendet. "Morgen habe ich das Ergebnis. Ich lasse es Sie dann wissen." "Vielen Dank." Bulma verließ das Behandlungszimmer und ging wieder zurück. Sie war müde und wollte sich schlafen legen. Morgen würde ein harter Tag werden...  
  
Das zukünftige Königspaar musste schon sehr früh aufstehen. Beide mussten hergerichtet werden. Bulma bekam ein weinrotes Kleid, das an manchen Stellen durchsichtig war. Die wichtigsten waren jedoch bedeckt. Dann bekam sie noch sehr wertvollen Schmuck. Miyabi half ihr wieder bei den Haaren und dem passenden Make-up. Vegeta trug einen älteren Anzug seines Vaters. Er sah aus, wie der, den er bei seiner Hochzeit trug. Die meisten Krieger und Adligen hatten sich bereits im Königssaal versammelt. Der engste Vertraute von König Vegeta war auch anwesend. Er war der höchste Priester. Er wird auch die Krönung vollziehen. Bulma und Vegeta betraten beide den Saal und schritten nach vorn. Jetzt würde es ernst werden. Der Priester sprach Worte in sayanischer Sprache, die Bulma nicht verstand. Doch Vegeta deutete ihr, dass sie jetzt nach vorne treten sollte. Sie ging zum Priester, der nun in normaler Sprache mit ihr redete. Von einem Kissen, dass ein Diener trug, nahm er ein wunderschönes Collier. "Dieses Collier gehörte einst der Frau unseres verstorbenen Königs. Da ihr die Gemahlin des Thronfolgers seid, werdet ihr es nun tragen. Kniet euch bitte nieder." Bulma kniete sich vor den Priester und dieser legte ihr das Collier um. "Erhebt euch bitte wieder." Ein anderer Diener hielt eine Schale mit Wasser. Der Priester tauchte seine Hand in das Wasser und legte diese Hand nun auf Bulma´s Stirn. Er sprach wieder Worte in sayanischer Sprache, bis er Bulma deutete, zurück zu treten. Nun trat Vegeta nach vorn. Auch er kniete sich vor dem Priester nieder. Dieser nahm eine Kette vom Kissen, welches von einem Diener getragen wurde. Vegeta wusste, dass dies die Kette seines Vaters war. Das Auge von Sayan. Der Priester legte ohne weitere Worte die Kette um Vegeta´s Hals. Er tauchte wieder die Hand ins Wasser und legte sie auch kurz auf Vegeta´s Stirn. Er erhob sich und schritt zu Bulma. "Mit diesem Moment seit ihr beide die neuen Herrscher von Vegeta-sei. König Vegeta und Königin Bulma." Die Anwesenden jubelten ihren neuen Herrschern zu. Gemeinsam traten sie hinaus auf die Terrasse, wo man die ganze Stadt überblicken konnte. Unten standen viele Sayajins, die den beiden nun auch zujubelten. Auch Kakarott und seine Familie standen dabei. Als beide wieder hineingingen, kam ihnen der Arzt entgegen. "Ich habe jetzt die genauen Befunde. Ich denke ich sollte es hier bekannt geben. Nun, eure Majestät. Ich darf gratulieren. Wir werden bald wieder einen Thronfolger haben." Vegeta und Bulma blickten sich im ersten Moment ratlos in die Augen, aber als dann die Anwesenden noch lauter jubelten, realisierten auch die beiden, dass Bulma schwanger war. "Wir werden ein Kind bekommen!" Nappa trat zu Vegeta. Er wusste, warum und nickte nur kurz. Nappa trat nach draußen auf die Terrasse und verkündete zu den unten stehenden Saiyajins, dass ihre neue Königin ein Kind bekommen würde.  
  
Durch den Tod ihres alten Königs hatten die Saiyajins mit einem großen Schicksalsschlag zu kämpfen. Doch nun hatten sie zwei neue Herrscher und auch bald einen neuen Thronfolger. Das beweist, dass das Leben immer weiter geht, auch wenn erst kurz zuvor das Leben einer geliebten Person erloschen ist. Bald wird auf Vegeta-sei ein neues Leben erstrahlen...  
  
ENDE TEIL 20  
ENDE 


End file.
